What the heart wants
by Nitro13
Summary: Sonic Likes Nicole, but Nicole doesnt like Sonic. So when the new girl Amy Rose appears, Sonic decides to enlist her help in a scheme to get Nicole to like him. However sonic didn't expect fallin for Amy. SonAmy. Rated M for some strong language and possible lemon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters. They are property of SEGA. I own this story though! Please do not flame. R&R, and enjoy.**

* * *

**What the Heart Wants**

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am the fastest and smoothest hedgehog in school. I'm the head of the track team; I have good grades and great friends. My life is perfect. Also I'm called the "Speed Dater" because I've dated every girl in my grade at least once! I don't see a problem with it, if I don't like the girls then I just don't go on a second date. We leave on friendly terms… unless the girls a total bitch.

"Hey Sonic!" called a voice.

I turned to see an orange two tailed fox jogging towards me. Miles "Tails" Prower but everyone calls him Tails. He wore a short sleeved white shirt and navy jeans.

"What up Tails?" I asked giving him a high five.

"Sonic, did you hear? A new student's transferring to our math class today!"

I smiled. He was pretty ecstatic about anything that had to do with math. It was his favorite subject. My ear twitched when I heard a name called from across the hall. I turned to see my next target.

Now when I said I've dated every girl in my grade, that wasn't true, there's still one girl that I haven't dated. Nicole the Lynx, the love of my life! A purple off the shoulder top and white Capri shorts make her look even more pretty than usual. I walked away from tails and approached Nicole. The girl she was talking too had left and she was looking through her locker. I leaned against the one next to hers. She closes her locker and jumps when she sees me.

"Sonic! Jeez, you scared me!" She gasps.

I chuckle lightly.

"So Nicole. How goes it?" I ask.

"Good and you?" She asks.

"Terrible, I don't have a date for this Saturday night!" Sonic groans.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Well you haven't said yes yet." I respond playfully

"Well I'm not going too." She says and walks away.

As she walks away my jaw falls flat on the floor! As I stand there dumbfounded I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn my head to see a pink hedgehog girl standing there. She wears a red striped white t shirt and cobalt daisy dukes.

"Hey, you're leaning against my locker." She greeted.

"Sorry. I'm in the middle of a life crisis!" I groaned.

"Don't worry everything will turn out for the best." The new girl beamed.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one you're going to get off my locker so I can put my books inside." She replied.

"What about me?" I asked.

She shrugged. I frowned. I got off her locker and left.

**XXX**

I sat in Math class, glancing at Nicole once in a while. The teacher entered.

"Alright class now settle down. We have a new student today." The teacher announced.

In walks the pink hedgehog girl form earlier. My eyes widen. I was so stuck on Nicole that I didn't notice how cute this girl was. She had a beaming smile. Her quills were tied into a pony tail, and her jade eyes shined with beauty!

"Hello I'm Amy Rose."

* * *

**How's that for an opening? How about Soni's dilemma? How will he get Nicole to like him? Why doesnt she like him? Read on to find out. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter1:New girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Songs. The Characters are owned by SEGA. The songs oare owned by _How I Met Your Mother_ and Elton John.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

I lay my head down on the lunch table. I sigh in dismal. My best bud Tails sits next to me. In front of me sits a red echidna with dreadlocks that stretch down to his back. He wears a black t-shirt with 7 emeralds in a circle on it each a different color: red, cyan, white, green, blue, yellow, and purple and a giant green one in the middle. He wears baggy blue jeans and has purple eyes. Finally he always wears white boxing gloves with two spikes on the knuckles. That's why we call him Knuckles.

"Knuckles…" I begin.

He looks up at me.

"What the hell is up with your shirt?" I ask.

"What's wrong with it?" He asks.

"It's gayer than George Takei!" I explain.

"It's not gay!" He growls.

"Yeah it is." Replies the hedgehog who sits next to me.

Sometimes he's so quiet I almost forget he's there. His name is Shadow the hedgehog. He wears a black hoodie and cameo jeans. Shadow also has red stripes tattooed on each quill on his head. Then the red stripes on his arms stretch all the way down to his fingertips! The ones on his legs, well he says they only stretch down to his ankles. He has a tan muzzle and red eyes. He's genuinely a nice guy, but he won't admit it. Nor that I'm faster than him. He's the second fastest on the track team!

Knuckles glares at Shadow as Shadow munches on his food. Sitting down next to Knuckles is a lavender echidna and a white bat. The lavender echidna wears a green and black vest with black leggings and teal boots. She has hair above her dreadlocks that is died a darker purple than her fur. She has purple eyes like Knuckles. Her name is Julie-Sue, and she's Knux' girlfriend.

The white bat wears a low cut tube top, and leather leggings. She has white wedges without socks. Her eyes are blue and she wears teal mascara… always, and hot pink lipstick. Her name is Rouge the bat, and she's Shadows girlfriend… I think. Neither of them will admit that they like each other so maybe they're just good friends.

A tan rabbit sits down across from tails. She wears an orange dress with a blue bolo tie. She has brown tips on her ears, on her forehead and around her eyes. Her eyes are coffee colored. Her name is Cream.

"So Big Blue, how'd it go with Nicki?" Rouge asked.

"Her name is Nicole, and not good! She rejected me!" I sighed.

"Why?" Julie-Sue asked.

Everyone, excluding Shadow, was genuinely concerned now. They all knew how I felt about Nicole. I tugged on the collar of my orange track jacket.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic I hope you don't mind but I invited an old friend of mine to sit with us for lunch." Cream informed.

"Mhm." I muttered.

"Hey Sonic, why so down?" Asked a voice.

I turned to see Sally Acorn, a brown chipmunk with red hair. Her crystal blue eyes matched her vest and boots. The only out of piece clothing seemed to be her orange skinny jeans. Sally was one of my closest friends, and the first girl I dated. Also she was best friends with Nicole.

"Sal! Do you know why Nicole won't go out with me?" I asked.

"Oh, of course!" She beamed. "She thinks that you don't care about her, but rather the act that you can say that you've dated every girl in our grade."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed.

"To her it is." Sally replied.

I sighed in depression.

"Well I'll be off. Also Sonic, a word of advice about Nicole; she's the jealous type!" Sally informed before leaving.

"Hey now there's an idea Sonic! You could make her jealous!" Julie-sue recommended.

"Yeah but with whom? I've dated every girl in our grade!" I queried.

"Oh I'll do it." Cream suggested.

Our table went quiet immediately. The only sound we heard was the sound of Shadows scarfing.

"Um, sorry Cream but I don't think that would work." I replied holding back my laughter.

Cream pouted.

"Plus what Sonic needs is a growing girl, like me!" Rouge suggested leaning across the table so I could see her cleavage!

I blushed massively.

"Um, no, I think if I dated one of my friends then it would be too obvious!" I stammered.

"Oh, what about that new girl in our math class!" Tails reminded.

I paused.

"Oh Amy Rose?" I remembered.

"She's cute." Shadow tossed in.

We all stared at him. He looked at us confused.

"What?" He demanded.

"She's perfect, in fact…" Cream agreed.

"No, it wouldn't work! She's pretty but she seems too, I guess perky? I feel like there's something off about this Amy Rose! As the saying goes: Every rose has its thorns." I intervened.

Everyone, once again excluding Shadow, was dead silent. I waited for someone to speak up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Shadow tapped me on the Shoulder without looking up from his food. I turned to him and he motioned behind me. I turned to see Amy Rose staring at me blankly. I blushed. We stood there for a while. Finally she lifted her hand up and slapped me clear across the face. She then sat down next to Cream.

**Amy POV**

What an Ass! This guy thinks I'm too perky! How the hell can someone be too perky? Well how 'bout that slap? Too perky my tail!

_What is this feeling?  
That's put you in your place  
A hot red burning on the side of your face  
You feel the blood rush to your cheek  
Tears start to fill your eyes  
And your lips are trembling  
But you can't speak  
You're trying, oh, you're trying  
Not to cry!_

_Ya just got slapped  
Oh, oh!  
Across the face, my friend  
Oh, oh, oh!  
Ya just got slapped  
Whoa, oh oh oh oh!  
Yes it really just happened  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

Oh sorry that happens sometimes. I'm having an internal monologue and some background music will pop up in my head like I'm in a movie or some lame fanfic. I bet you think I'm crazy right… Who am I talking to?

"So, Amy Rose. How's your first day at school?" Asked a white bat.

"Aside from **him**, very well." I answered.

The blue hedgehog's ears drooped. My best friend Cream introduced me to the whole group. Cream and I have been besties since we first met in kindergarten. Well she was in Kindergarten, and I was in second grade. We were neighbors, and then I moved away with my parents. But now I'm back!

"Well it's very nice to meet all…" I caught myself "… most of you. I hope we can become great friends."

"Amy, how about you help us with a dilemma?" Rouge asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Sonic here is going after a girl who hates his guts!" Rouge explained.

"I can relate." I glared at Sonic.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway, he needs a cute girl to get Nicole jealous! And since he's dated every other girl in the grade and his friends would be dead giveaways, why don't you pretend to date him!" Rouge continued.

I blushed!

"No way! I'm not going to date some player!" I replied.

"C'mon! Help a fella out!" Julie-Sue urged.

"Hell. No!" I replied.

"Please?" The two begged.

"Fuck. No!" I growled.

"Why not!" Rouge asked.

"Because I'm not a whore!" I shouted.

The whole cafeteria went silent. I blushed as I could feel everybody's eyes on me. What so I do? I had no idea what to do! Then suddenly Sonic grabbed my shoulders.

"You're right! I'm sorry! I should take you out properly before I ask you to be mine! I am a horrible person! But no more! Do you hear that everyone? I have changed my wicked ways! No longer am I anything like Scourge the hedgehog! Now I will properly treat women with respect!" Sonic announced.

He knelt down on one knee and took my hand, I was so confused.

"Amy Rose, standing here with all your radiance, will you please go on a date with me? And if you refuse then I will run straight out that door and circle the planet a hundred, no one thousand times! Then I will ask you again and again I will run! I will do this until you say yes!" Sonic pledged.

"Are you fucking insane?" I whispered.

"Play along." He whispered back.

I sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Sonic the hedgehog, I will go out with you!" I choked out.

The entire cafeteria broke out in applause as I felt I had just sealed my fate!

**Sonic POV**

Lunch ended and we all left the cafeteria. We were given high fives and applause. I felt like I had just been married.

Finally when we were alone with the group:

"What the hell is your problem?" Amy scolded.

"Well you said yes so now its official!" I smirked.

"No I have a dance recital today in the auditorium! I can't go out with you! I don't even know you! Plus who's Scourge?" Amy babbled.

"He's the third fastest person on the track team! His real name is Maurice, but he changed it to Scourge." Sonic explained.

"I'm not going out with you!" Amy vowed.

"Well fine! I don't need you! I can get anyone!" I yelled.

We stormed off in different directions.

**XXX**

School was over and I had a track meet. Once it was over I left the gym.

'Humph, Amy Rose! Who needs her? Not me!"

I walked past the auditorium and heard:

"Next up is Amanda Rose."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Amanda Rose? Could it be Amy? I peeked in and Saw Amy standing in the center of the stage. She had a ballerina's tutu on and was dancing to Tiny Dancer by Elton John. As I watched her she moved with incredible grace and elegance! It was beautiful! I couldn't look away! I had a whole new perspective of Amy Rose now!

After the performance ended I waited for her to leave. She walked out of the doors and jumped when she saw me leaning against the wall. I had a rose that I zipped off and picked for her. I handed it to her.

"For you!" I said.

She looked at the purple flower and blushed.

"Why… what are you doing here?" She asked obviously confused.

I sighed.

"Listen Amanda…" I began.

"Amy!" She corrected.

I rolled my eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things and using your confusion to my advantage. I saw your dance and I must say it was incredible!" I explained.

"Oh, well thank you." She blushed averting her eyes.

"Hey that flower is purple! I'm blue, and you're pink, together that's what our color could be." I told her smoothly.

She sniffed at and gasped.

"It smells divine!" She smiled.

"So Amy Rose? Will you be my fake girlfriend?" I proposed.

She smirked.

"Well you certainly are different than my first impression of you! Plus this is a pretty rose. Sonic the hedgehog, consider me your girl!" Amy agreed.

We shook on it. Then I picked her up bridal style and zipped off with a burst of speed! She yelped when I stopped.

"What… what just happened?" She asked.

"I just walked you home!" I smiled.

"That wasn't walking! How did you do that?" Amy demanded.

"I have Super speed." I pointed out.

"You say it so casually." She muttered.

I shrugged. She looked at her house.

"How do you know I lived here." She asked folding her arms.

"Cream told me. Everyone really wants you to help me." I explained.

Amy paused.

"Well you can tell them the good news!" She Informed.

She walked up her steps and waved goodbye to me. I smiled and waved goodbye. Her house lights turned in and I walked off. Step one: success!

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 2 down! I menat to add somethings and if it seem's rushed then yeah it is. I have a speech class in two hours and forty five minutes so im a little nervous? I dunno. Plus my spring break starts tomorrow! Any ways, Will Sonic and Amy make nicole Jealous? Will Nicole fall for their scheme? Why is Knuckles wearing that gay Shirt? Find out next on Sonic X!(Oops, wrong franchise.)**


	3. Chapter2: The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by SEGA or Archie comics.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Plan Begins**

The alarm blared and I instantly shot up! I hopped off my bed and zipped to the closet. I tossed on a green t shirt and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my orange track jacket and threw it on. Then I swiped my electric blue iPhone and white ear buds. I zipped down the steps and threw a chilidog in the microwave. Once it was finished heating up I scarfed it down and zipped out the door, then I skid to a stop and zipped back into the house. I ran up the steps and grabbed m6y backpack then I zipped down the steps and out the door!

The air was damp and humid! Winter sure did pass quickly in Station square. I arrived at School to see Amy Rose waiting there. She was tapping her foot impatiently. She wore a red shirt and a blue denim jacket. A pink skirt stretched down to her knees and she wore a pair of red go-go boots. I zipped up to her. She folded her arms. Her quills in a ponytail and her jade eyes filled with disappointment.

"Sorry, I woke up late." I blushed rubbing my quills.

"I've been here for half an hour! How do you show up late to somewhere if you have super speed?" Amy asked.

"Good question." I chuckled.

She took a deep breath. Then smiled.

"Well at least you're here now!" She smiled.

"You're a strange girl you know that?" I replied.

"So how do we go about this?" Amy asked ignoring my question.

"Well we walk in holding hands. If anybody asks if we are dating obviously we say yes!" Sonic explained.

"So how did we become an item?" Amy asked.

"Well I thought that we could've gone to a fancy restaurant and after eating I took you out to the balcony. There we stared into each other's eyes and in the moonlight we kissed!"

"Oh that is good!" Amy praised.

"Also I thought we could have cute nicknames! I could call you Ames and you could call me Sonnikku!"

Amy stared at me blankly.

"Son-ni-kku?" Amy sounded it out.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Is that what you ordered at a Chinese restaurant last night?" Amy joked.

"No, because I was with you." I replied with a grin.

"I'm not calling you Sonnikku! What does that even mean?" Amy demanded.

"It's a cute nickname! C'mon!" I urged.

"Fine!" Amy huffed.

We took each other's hand and walked into the school. As the doors opened I felt her hand tighten around mine. I smiled. We took our steps inside and everyone's eyes were on us! More cheers and applause filled the hall.

**Amy POV**

I felt nervous at first but it faded eventually. We walked through the halls and people cheered and offered high fives. It was amazing until.

_SMACK_

I grabbed the back of my head and whirled around. A red Fox girl stood there. She had a yellow bow in her hair and a black tank top with leather pants, boots and leather fingerless gloves.

"Oh. I'm sorry! Guess you're the new victim. Be careful because once a better catch comes along you'll be tossed like a salad." She warned and left.

I looked at Sonic.

"That's Fiona; she's one of my exes. She didn't take it well." Sonic sighed.

I nodded.

"Hey Sonic." Said a voice.

We turned to see Nicole the lynx wearing a purple blouse and yellow skinny jeans. She had a large smile.

"So you've moved on I see." Nicole grinned.

"Oh, yeah! I and Ames here are in love!" Sonic smiled placing his arms on my shoulder.

I smiled.

"Yeah I love my… Sonnikku!"I choked the last part.

"Sonnikku? That's adorable!" Nicole squealed.

I almost passed out. Now I can see why Sonic likes her, they both have bad taste!

"Hey will I see you guys at Sally's "Back to School" house party?" Nicole asked.

I looked at Sonic quizzically.

"Oh yeah, Sally Acorn holds a house party every year after winter, spring, and Summer Break!" He explained.

"When is it?" I asked Nicole.

"This Friday night." She explained.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again!_

_This Friday night!_

_TGIF TGIF TGIF_

Just then my inner self smashed my mental radio with a giant mallet! That usually happens as well. I shook the image from my head!

"That sounds fun!" I beamed.

Sonic smiled.

"We'll see you there!" Sonic answered Nicole.

Nicole smiled and then left. We walked to my locker and he turned to me.

"It's working like a charm!" Sonic whispered.

"I know, I'm a bit surprised." I smiled.

I opened my locker and began placing my books inside. Finally I placed the last book in, but before I could close it, somebody else slammed it shut, making me yelp. I looked next to me and saw a green hedgehog with blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket with flames on the shoulders, and a pair of red sunglasses. His chest was bare and he had two long scars across it. A pair of grunge jeans and green and black sneakers completed his outfit. He looked like the exact opposite of Sonic! I blushed instantly as he smirked showing off his fangs! Girls love bad boys.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Another mental image of me smashing the radio of my mind flashed before my eyes. I wish stuff like that would stop happening!

"So, you must be Amy Rose." He rasped with a smirk.

I backed up against my locker. I felt uneasy for some reason. I was attracted to him, but something told me he was bad news! Sonic stepped in.

"Sorry Scourge, but she's taken!" Sonic growled.

I was surprised at how Sonic was sticking up for me. We weren't really dating, so why would he care? Scourge just sneered at Sonic and turned away. But as he walked off, he turned back and finger banged me. I looked at Sonic who was not happy.

"Are you okay?" I queried.

Sonic sighed and averted his gaze.

"Yeah, it's just… Scourge is an asshole! When I dumped Fiona, they hooked up. But she was just trying to get me jealous. Now they're in an open relationship or something stupid like that." He informed.

"Why did you… stick up for me?" I asked a bit confused.

Sonic smiled warmly.

"We're friends, right? I would never let my friend be a victim of Scourge or anybody like that!" He assured brushing a loose quill from my face.

I blushed and looked to the floor.

"Anyways I'll see you in math. Gotta juice." He replied and in a flash he was gone.

Maybe, just maybe I was lucky t have Sonic as my fake boyfriend.

**Sonic POV**

Lunch rolled around once more and I was the first one there, as usual. Knuckles still had that gay shirt on.

"Y 'know Knux, you should tell Julie-Sue now that you're gay and avoid hurting her in the future." I mocked.

"This shirt isn't gay!" He growled.

"Then why do you wear it?" I asked.

"It's for my sister's band, the 'Chaos Emeralds'!" He told me.

"Oh right you have a sister, what's her name? Tequila? Tijuana?" I tried to remember.

"Tikal!" He answered.

"That's the one!" I clapped.

"Her band is going to play at Sally's party on Friday! They've got some good songs." He explained.

"Hopefully." I muttered.

Knux glared at me. Eventually everyone sat down in their usual spots, with Amy now next to me.

"So who's going to Sally's party?" Rouge asked.

"Everyone, excluding Cream, Tails, and Shadow raised their hand. Rouge pouted at Shadow.

"Aw, C'mon Shad! You can be my date!" She persuaded him seductively.

Shadow simply shrugged her off. She frowned then got an idea.

"I won't wear any underwear!" She added.

Shadow still remained uninterested, whilst I and Knuckles were listening with our full attention! Rouge then leaned in and whispered something in Shadows ear. Shadow paused.

"Fine!" He huffed.

"So I hear there's going to be 'spin the bottle'! Are you and Amy going to play?" Julie-Sue teased us.

Amy and I simply blushed.

"No! I'm not going to take that chance!" I stammered.

"No way! Never! I will not, nor would I ever play that game with Sonic!" Amy declared flailing her arms.

"That's kind of harsh." I responded.

"Heh, sorry. I got a little carried away." Amy blushed.

Eventually school ended and I walked Amy home (for real this time). As we walked down the sidewalk Amy turned to me.

"So I thought that maybe we could try that spin the bottle thing, but we could get it to land on Nicole when it's your turn and you two kiss. Then later we act out this whole scene where we break up and you two are together forever!" Amy concocted.

"Well if I could bend the laws of physics and control the bottle then I would." I noted, poking a hole through her plan.

But she just smiled and wagged her finger at me.

"There's this one kid in my literature class who claims to be psychic! He can move stuff with his mind!" Amy informed me.

"Uh-huh. Amy psychics don't exist!" I scoffed.

"Say's the hedgehog with super speed."Amy countered.

"Okay, bring him by the lunch table tomorrow and we'll see what he can do!" I sighed.

Amy tackle hugged me and we fell to the sidewalk. She nuzzled her cheek against mine and I blushed. We got up and walked to her house. Upon arrival Amy turned to me and curtseyed.

"I thank you Sir Sonic, for escorting me home!" Amy joked.

"Whatever happened to Sonnikku?" I smirked.

"Still a stupid nickname!" Amy called as she walked up to her door.

She pulled out her key, unlocked the door and walked inside. I turned and sighed as I walked home.

**Amy POV**

I sat in my Literature class and saw the psychic boy reading his text book as his pencil scribbled on a piece of paper. Doing last night's homework maybe? The pencil was surrounded in a teal glow as two symbols on his hands glowed teal too. I leaned close to him.

"Hey Silver?" I whispered.

He looked up from his book and turned to me. He had five long fronds that stood up. His eyes were golden yellow and had black outlines on the sides. His fur was grey and he had two long quills on the back of his head. I could see some white fur sticking out f his shirt collar and growing down his back quills. He wore a light blue hoodie and a white shirt under it. He wore cerulean baggy jeans and sneakers that had were black with teal tips.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?" I asked casually.

"Um… I guess so. They won't make fun of me or my powers will they?" He asked timidly.

"No, you're powers are so cool. Plus one of them has super speed so you won't be the only one with powers." I smiled.

He nodded. Class started and the teacher started to pass out our tests. However when I saw my grade I was surprised. An A+! But I hardly knew any of the answers. Then I noticed the name: Rosy the Rascal.

Was that her actual name? Then I remembered that she was the crazy girl everybody was scared of. But as I looked over the answers and the essay she wrote, it seemed she was really smart! She didn't seem crazy at all.

"If you don't want to be smashed, then give me my test." Said a voice.

I looked forward to see Rosy the Rascal. She had dark pink fur and deathly pale skin. Her eyes were a dark green and she had a mess of bangs above her eyes. Her quills were long like Sonic's or Scourges. She wore a green blouse and a yellow skirt with blue sneakers.

I paused before exchanging papers with her. When she sat down I wondered why she acted crazy when she really wasn't. Class droned on as I continued to glance at Rosy. Finally it ended and I followed her into the hallway. But I eventually lost her in the crowd.

As I stared out into the crowd a hand grabbed my shoulder. I yelped as I turned to see Silver. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amy, I thought we were going to meet your friends?" Silver reminded.

"Oh yeah sorry. I forgot." I blushed.

We walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Introducing Four new Characters: Silver The Hedgehog, Scourge The hedgehog and Rosy The Rascal... The Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox. So yeah, i finally got this chapter done. I wasn't sure how i'd get Silver and Blaze in this but i really like how it worked out. Also i finally explained the concept of Knuckles' shirt! The next one will be pretty intense. Though i don't know when it will be uploaded so be patient. It might be tomorrow, it might be next week, or the wek after i just don't know! So please R&R and be patient my readers.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the sonic characters they are property of SEGA**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New friends**

Silver and I entered the cafeteria. I walked him over too our table. I sat down next to Sonic, and patted the seat next to me.

"Wait Ames…" Sonic began.

I felt a cold wet feeling on my hands. I looked down to see my hand sitting in a puddle of chocolate milk! I yanked it back.

"Ew! Gross!" I whined.

"Here…" Sonic said reaching for a napkin.

But then the chocolate milk glowed green and lifted off my hand, as well as the seat. Everyone in the cafeteria watched (this time including Shadow) as the chocolate milk drifted to the trash can and dropped in.

I looked at Silver and saw the symbols on his hands were glowing green as was his eyes. Then he sat down next to me and his bag lifted itself on the table. It opened itself up and out came two slices of bread, a slice of bologna, some cheese, mustard and lettuce and tomato. The sandwich then assembled itself.

Silver then began to eat it, while everyone in the cafeteria (still including Shadow) watched him. eventually everyone went back to their lunch since silver was done his tricks now. But we all still watched him. He looked at us confused.

"Aren't you guy's hungry?" he asked.

**Sonic POV**

I was astounded! Was this the guy Amy told me about. Amazing! We all stared at him until finally Amy Spoke up.

"Guys, Sonniku" She still strained that word "this is Silver."

"Oh, so you're the psychic?" I mused.

He nodded shyly. I smirked.

"Well Silver, have we got a job for you!" I mentioned.

"What kind of job?" He asked.

"Don't worry with your powers it'll be a cynche." Amy assured.

Silver paused, then turned to me.

"I don't have to kill anyone do i?" He asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" I wondered.

He shrugged.

"well you see that pretty lynx, over there?" Amy asked.

Silver looked in the direction she was pointing. He saw Nicole sitting at her table with her friends,

"Yeah, What about her?" Silver queried.

"Well Sonic has a crush on her." Amy explained.

"And we want you to come with us to Sally's party this weekend and get her to kiss me in Spin the bottle." I smirked.

Silver looked from me to Amy.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked Amy.

"Yeah, why?" Amy queried.

"well since you called him Sonnikku and he called you Ames, I just assumed that you two were dating." Silver noted.

"well we were pretending to be dating to get Nicole jealous, but that didn't seem to work out. She didn't seem jealous at all when we last saw her." I pointed out.

"Are you serious? It's only been three days. You can't expect this stuff to happen quickly." Rouge explained.

"Yeah, you need to have a bit more patience." Julie-Su agreed.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I **hate** waiting!" I growled.

Silver smiled. Then he took another bite of his sandwich. He looked up and his sandwich dropped to the table. I turned to see what he was looking at and I was taken back. Standing there was a lavender cat with yellow eyes. She wore tight black yoga leggings and a denim shirt with a lace maroon with combat boots with spikes on them. Blaze the cat, one of my exes that I parted on good terms with.

"Hey fella." She looked at him curiously. "

"h….ha…hi" Silver stammered.

I smirked, as I could tell Silver was into this girl. So I decided to help.

"Silver, this is Blaze" I introduced.

Blaze held out her hand. Silver nervously takes her hand. Suddenly, the symbols on Silver's hand began to glow a luminescent green. Then Amy became outlined in a green energy. She slowly was raised into the air. Then joining her were Cream Rouge, and Julie-Su. The boys watched in awe as the girls drifted aimlessly.

"What's happening" Amy shrieked.

I noticed Silvers eyes changed from yellow to green as if he had no control over it. Then it dawned upon me that his change in emotions must have triggered his inability to control his powers.

I proclaim "Silver, you need to control your emotions."

Then As if on cue, I levitate into the air. Everyone in the cafeteria gawks at the spectacle. Blaze decides to end this and snaps in front of Silvers face. He blinks and his powers disperse freeing us, as well as dropping us to the hard tiled floor! Silver blushes.

"Sorry." He mutters.

I rises to my feet rubbing my quills. Amy shakes the dizziness from her head.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." She groans.

Silver's ears drop as Amy stumbles out the door.

**Amy POV**

I walk onto the terrace, my head still spinning. I shake it again. I undo my ponytail and shake my quills out. Then i looks around and ispot the girl from earlier sitting on a bench.  
"Rosy the rascal." I remember.

I take notice of the beautiful bouquet in Rosy's hands, as well as the scissors and severed flower heads littering the ground around her. I walk over to the bench.

"Hi, you're Rosy the Rascal, right?" I query.

Rosy looks up from her massacre and stares up at me.

"I'm Amy Rose." I greeted.

Just as I said my name Rosy snipped the head off of a pink rose, while still staring blankly at me.

"I was hoping we could be friends." I informed.

"When I was so very young, my father was a drinker. He would always come home drunk and beat my mother, then strike me with his fists! One night he came home drunker and more aggressive than usual, he struck my mom across the face with a hammer, then he looked at me and rasped 'Why so serious? Why so serious?' I ran to my bedroom and hid under the bed tears flowing from my eyes. 'Let's put a smile on that face!' he would laugh as he searched for me. He beat me severely before the neighbors called the police after hearing my tortured screams. As you can guess the whole experience broke my brain to pieces. Shatter, shatter. So now I break everything else!" Rosy explained to me, her head slowly tilting to the side with every monotone word.

I paused.

"Isn't that from 'The Dark Knight'?" I asked.

"Mostly." She shrugged.

"You're not as crazy as everyone says are you?" I deducted.

"Nope." She replied.

"Then why do you act crazy by ripping off Keith Ledger or decapitating flowers?" I asked.

"well first, the thorns on these roses pricked my hand, this is poetic justice." She explained.

I sweat dropped as Rosy continued to sever the heads of the roses.

"As for my clever ruse, there is a boy I like who is dubbed a 'bad boy' so I became a 'bad girl'. Simple." She explained.

"Who's the boy you like?" I asked.

Her eyes began to sparkle , a blush rolled onto her muzzle. She placed her cheeks in her hands as she smiled. She seemed to space out. I took on of the stems and placed it up her nostril. She broke from her trance with a yelp as I hid the stem behind my back.

"Rosy, how would you like to meet my friends?"

She shrugged. I took her hand and dragged her to the door. I heard a shriek from behind us. I looked back and saw a girl with pale skin, and leaf like hair approach the site of Rosy's flower slaughtering. The girl fell to the ground crying. I ignored it.

We entered the cafeteria and I walked up to our table.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend Rosy." I introduce.

Instantly everyone, except Shadow, scooted to the one of the sides of the table. Rosy looked at them with uninterested eyes.

"Ames, are you crazy?" Sonic demanded.

"what're you talking about Sonniku?" I asked confused.

Rosy scoffed. I looked at her. She had an amused smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonniku might be the stupidest name I've ever heard of." She chuckled.

I pulled her into a hug! She looked confused as well as surprised.

"Now I know that we're going to be the best of friends!" I sighed happily.

Then the entire cafeteria turned to us. Apparently someone "talking to" or even "touching" Rosy the rascal is unheard of. Rosy seemed unsure of what to do. She tried hugging me back but restrained herself. Luckily she didn't have to do anything because someone took her attention away from me.

"Rosy!" Barked a voice.

I pulled back and Rosy turned to see Scourge the hedgehog. She quickly turned back to me, her muzzle redder than Scourges shades. Then I realized who the boy was. It was so obvious.

"Scourgey!" She was able to squeak out.

"What the hell are you doing with these losers? You should be at the** cool** table with us!" Scourge ordered.

Rosy was blushing and twiddling her thumbs. Finally she turned to face Scourge.

"I'm sorry Scourgey–wurgey." Rosy apologized.

Scourge grabbed her hand. A blush splattered itself across Rosy's muzzle.

"C'mon, let's move. These punks are too slow." Scourge emphasized the last part while looking at Sonic.

Scourge dragged rosy away. Rosy looked back at me and mouthed "thank you." I winked. I sat down next to Sonic.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I think I just made a new friend." I smiled.

* * *

**Finally posted this chapter! So now thgat we've explored Amy's new friends we can get to the party! What will happen? Will Sonics plan work? will it backfire? Why am i asking you these questions? Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party Part 1

**Discaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs. The characters are property of SEGA and the songs are property of crush 40, Bowling for soup and Nikki Gregoroff.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Party (Part 1)**

The next day literature whizzed by. I began packing up my bag as everyone left. When they were gone I felt o arms wrap around me! I jumped. I turned and saw Rosy snuggling up to me!

"Rosy? What're you doing?" I queried.

I noticed Siler was still there. He was staring at us confused.

" Omigosh! Thank you **so** much Amy Rose! I am forever in your debt! Yesterday I spent all day with my Scourgey! It was fucking awesome!" Rosy exclaimed.

"Language Ms. The Rascal." The teacher pointed.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Rosy apologized.

"Is your last name really The Rascal?" Silver intervened.

Rosy looked at him blankly. She shrugged. Silver opened his mouth but closed it.

"Hey Rosy, we're going to a party tonight. Do you want to come?" I offered.

"With you? Of course! You're my bestest friend ever!" Rosy smiled.

"So should we all walk to lunch together?" Silver asked with aile.

"Excusez-moi? I don't recall inviting you argent!" Rosy growled.

"Argent? What does that mean?" Silver asked.

"It's French for Silver." Rosy informed rolling her eyes.

"You speak French!" I gasped.

Rosy turned to me and smiled. She nodded.

"That's adorable!" I squealed cuddling the hedgehog.

"Oh Amy! Je t'aime!" Rosy cuddled back.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. Amy you coming?" Silver asked.

"Sorry but we can't walk with you!" Rosy replied.

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"Because I will not walk with someone who I do not approve of! I approve of Amy, but not you!" Rosy spat!

Silver looked crestfallen! He walked away sulking. I felt sorry for him but I shrugged it off.

We walked to the cafeteria after I pried Rosy from my side. She agreed to go to the party with us. We parted ways after we got to the cafeteria but she agreed to meet up with me, Silver, and Sonic and we would all het ready at his house.

Nothing exciting happened at lunch. Just more talking and such. I felt like someone was watching me. I would look around and I would see the girl from yesterday, who cried after seeing the flowers, glaring at me. Then she'd look away.

After school we all met up outside the doors and walked to Sonic's house. I packed a set of clothes in my knapsack to change into. When we arrived then I went up stairs to the bathroom and changed.

**Sonic POV**

I sat on my couch in awkward silence with Silver in the chair across from me and Rosy next to him. Rosy simply stared at me blankly. I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally Amy walked down the steps. She was wearing a red sleeveless halter top dress with white trim. Her quills were held down to her shoulders, and she wore red go-go boots with white stripes in the middle. I was amazed. She was gorgeous!

"Ames, you look…" I began.

"Beautiful!" Rosy cheered.

Amy blushed. Sonic glared at rosy who was still staring at Amy with amazement.

"Yeah, where'd you get that outfit?" Silver asked.

"Oh I just picked it up at a store somewhere." Amy replied like it was no big deal.

"Well you look great Ames." I smirked.

I looked at the clock and saw we only had a half hour before the party started.

"Okay guys, let's go over the plan one more time!" I announced.

"What plan?" Rosy asked confused.

"Oh, we're trying to set Sonic up with Nicole so she can go out with him." Amy explained.

"I thought he was your boyfriend?" Rosy replied.

"No, we aren't really dating. We were just trying to get Nicole jealous." Amy smiled.

"Oh, well if you want to get her jealous you should send her a video of you and Sonic ************then take a plunger and**************** use the car battery as a *******************and then ******************hippopotamus *********** use a laptop cable to************************************************ then shove a can of soup up the************************add a stuffed buffalo to the mix and*************** all while listening to a flock of seagulls cd play You're Mine." Rosy offered.

We all stared at Rosy startled confused and a little curious.

"Let's call that plan B." I replied.

"Fine just call me when you're stupid plan fails." Rosy huffed.

Finally we went over the plan and left to the party. I picked Amy up bridal style and had Rosy and Silver take hold of my shoulder as I sped off! We arrived in a matter of seconds. I put Amy down and turned to face then entrance.

**Amy POV**

I was baffled. Sally's house was gigantic! It was a beautiful mansion. Lights flashed from the windows and people were hanging out around the front yard. It looked fun.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice.

We all turned to see Knuckles and a girl echidna. I was about to say "Hey knux, hey Julie-Su!" but caught myself when I saw this girl was not Julie-su. She was an orange echidna with long dreadlocks, and blue eyes. She wore a white top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Oh Amy, this is my sister Tikal. Tikal this is Amy." Knuckles introduced.

"Amy, so you are Sonics new girlfriend?" Tikal asked.

I nodded.

"I hear you're in a band." I replied.

"Yes in fact I'm playing tonight. Sally heard one of our songs and told us she would pay us $100 each." Tikal replied.

She seemed so sweet, very formal. Almost like an echidna version of cream.

"Hey Ames, we're going to head in. I'll text you when we start." Sonic called.

" 'Kay bye Sonniku." I waved.

"Hm, you have a very nice voice." Tikal said.

"Oh um thanks. That's… sweet?" I replied.

Tikal gasped.

"Say that again." She told me.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Sweet." Tikal spoke.

"Sweet?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Tikal realized.

"Perfect?"

"Amy, do you get stage fright?"

**Sonic POV**

I walked through the party and looked around. I saw some people from school there, as well as some of my exes and their new boyfriends. I spent a while wandering until I saw Knuckles running up to me.

"Sonic just in time!" Knuckles cheered.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a large dark room filled with a large crowd of people.

"Knux what's up?" I asked.

He hushed me. Then the lights turned on and I saw a stage. On the stage was Tikal and her bad "_The Chaos Emeralds_" as Knuckles told me. Tikal had changed her outfit to a white tanktop and a ceremonial skirt with green and red zigzags. She looked up holding the microphone.

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos!" She prayed.

Then she looked up.

"We are the Chaos emeralds!" She cried.

Everyone cheered. Then a guitar solo started! I looked up as the whole band began to play.

Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us!?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do  
You and i are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way i can lose

Can't hold on much longer - but i will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what i've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be allright

I was amazed! This song was awesome! I started dancing along with everyone else until the song ended. The played several other songs such as: _Live and Learn, His world, endless possibilities _and _Knight of the wind_! I clapped along with everyone else!

Just then it donned upon me that I hadn't seen Amy anywhere. I looked around for her but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Thank you everyone, now please put your hands together for the beautiful Amy Rose!" Tikal announced.

I looked to the stage and saw Amy step out in front of everyone. She had a wide smile and a microphone. She could sing? Amy lifted the microphone to her lips as a cord progression began. The chorus sounded like:

_Bah bah bayah bayah Bah bah bayah bayah Bah bah bayah bayah Bah bah bayah bayah Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa_

Then Amy opened her mouth. The anticipation was killing me.

"_I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...) I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue (won't mind painting myself blue for you...) I guess I'm so easy to understand I just do what ever that comes to me naturally_"

She was good! She could sing like an angel! It was beautiful!

_Oh yeah_

" _I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat (but the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it...) He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone (makes me wanna be his speciality...) I guess I'm just a self-centered girl But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep _

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl You probably need me just as much as I need you _

_Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense (you don't have to worry 'bout a single thing...) We are free to get whatever that we want to have (we're also free to do whatever we want...) That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be _

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) There's no where to hide (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) Come on settle our lives (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'll always be there for you (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) In the best and worst times You can be my sweetest honey for eternity_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded (Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl I honestly need you just as much as you need me _

_Whoa, whoa _

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet _

_Yeah _

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet _

_Ohhh _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Sweet, you're so sweet, yeah Sweet sweet,_

_you're so sweet Sweet sweet, you're so sweet _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_"

The song finished and everyone, including me cheered. Amy waved to everyone as she smiled brightly! She left the stage and I zipped off to meet her. When I saw her I skid to a stop. She jumped when she saw me standing in front of her.

"Whoa, I might never get used to that super speed of yours." She gasped.

"Ames that was beautiful! You have such a great singing voice!" I praised.

She blushed. Then looked up at me and our eyes met.

"Sonic! Amy!" Called a voice.

We broke from our trance and looked up to see Silver.

"Hey C'mon we're setting up for spin the bottle!" He called.

* * *

**Oh Rosy, you have such a dirty little mind! Also how bout this chapter? Pretty epic huh? Now for the spin the bottle! What's going to happen! Also who is this mysterious green haired girl who is glaring at Amy? Find out next on "What the heart Wants! Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer; i do not own any of the characters, they are property of SEGA and Archie comics!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Party (Part 2)**

Sonic and I followed Silver into the kitchen where there was a small circle of people around a table in the center of the room. Sonic and I sat opposite to one another. Next to me sat Sally Acorn. Next to her sat Fiona the Fox, Blaze the cat, then Rosy, Nicole, Scourge, Silver, Sonic, Shadow and finally a red armadillo with yellow skin and black fur. He wore a grey tanktop, and navy jeans with combat boots.

"Amy, everyone this is mighty the armadillo, he's the captain of the wrestling team!" Sonic introduced.

"S'up?" Mighty greeted.

His blue eyes sparkled with kindness. He seemed to wear a gentle smile like Sonic. But he wasn't my type.

"Okay, enough talking! Time for the game to start!" Sally shouted!

She placed a wine bottle on the table and spun it. It spun quickly for a moment until it started to slow down. We waited until the bottle landed on Sonic which was at least five minutes into the game. Miracolously it didn't land on me, Silver or Sonic! Rosy spun it and it landed on Fiona, which from what she told me earlier this week was her nightmare. She hated her.

Finally Sonic looked at Silver and me. We both nodded with our eyes. He spun it and Silvers eyes flashed green. The bottle didn't change color, on the outside. But on the inside Silver was pushing it around he concentrated on the bottle. He looked up to see ere Nicole sat, but someone else caught his eye! Blaze seemed to be winking at him. He began to blush, She was making seductive gestures to Silver. Then suddenly the bottle glowed green and lifted into the air still spinning! Not good.

**Sonic POV**

The bottle was spinning in midair! Silver was losing control… again! Everyone was staring at the floating bottle! Finally blaze and Silver looked up and silver blushed instantly! He dropped it to the table and it stopped spinning. I looked at who it pointed to and it wasn't Nicole, but Amy!

I blushed massively, as did she. This was possibly the exact opposite of the plan! Dammit Silver! We looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well that's boring." Sally sighed "You two have already kissed probably."

"y-yeah." Amy stammered.

"Oh yeah! I should spin again since we've already kissed." I stated.

"Yeah that's right." Nicole agreed.

"No! The rules state that you have to kiss whoever the bottle points to! So just get it over with you two!" Sally rolled her eyes.

Amy and I exchanged a glance. We moved closer to one another. We leaned forward slowly. Hesitantly I closed my eyes and moved in, she did the same.

When our lips connected I felt a jolt of warmth shoot through my body! Butterflies bubbled in my stomach. I felt warm and fuzzy all over, everything felt right. Finally the kiss broke and me and Amy stared at each other.

She looked at me with wide eyes. I moved in to kiss her again. She backed away. The she got up and bolted towards the door.

"Amy! Wait!" I cried.

She as gone. Why? I got up to run after her but Shadow zipped out the door. That left me confused.

**Amy POV**

Why did this happen? Of all the things why this? That was my first kiss and it was with someone who I barely know! Yet it felt right. It was amazing! Oh god, am I… am I falling for Sonic? No I won't, I refuse to fall for him!

Why am I running? It didn't matter. I ran out the door and down the road! I ran and ran until I reached the end of the road. I stopped panting and out of breath. Tears welled in my eyes. Why was I crying? What the hell was wrong with me?

"FUCK!" I screamed at the night sky.

I heard a rumble behind me. I turned to see Someone ride up on a motorbike. The helmet was black with a red stripe down the middle. Yeah guess who. I didn't know Shadow could ride a motorcycle! That just added to his coolness. He took off his helmet and put the kickstand up.

"What are you doing Amy?" He asked.

"I don't know." I whined "I just kissed Sonic and I ran away. I have no fucking clue why! Sonic's my friend and my fake boyfriend, but we just kissed and it was fantastic. I panicked when he tried to kiss me again and I left!"

"Why did you panic?" He asked.

"I guess…" I paused "…because the whole reason we did this was to get Nicole to fall in love woth Sonic and when the plan we had failed I wasn't expecting the bottle to land on me! So I wasn't emotionally ready for my first kiss! I hope he's okay."

"Rose… is it okay if I call you that?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Rose, you need to learn that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. This was an unexpected turn of events and you have to grip it by it's throat and say 'I am going to do this! And no one will stop me!' because when you say that whatever comes your way you say that and you can handle it!" Shadow explained.

"Wow, that was so… poetic." I stated "Who are you and what have you done with the real Shadow?"

"I am who I am." Shadow stated.

That sounds like the name of a song. Anyway's Shadow was right! I had to make the best of things.

"Y'know Shadow this is the first time we've actually talked." I noted.

Shadow smiled. "I suppose so."

"You're not as much of an emo as I thought you were!" I smiled.

He nodded. Then I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. A streak of cobalt sped towards me. Sonic skid to a stop in front of us.

"Amy! Are you okay! Why'd you run. Why… are you hugging Shadow?" Sonic noticed.

Shadow and I blushed and we broke the hug.

"Um no reason. I'm sorry I ran! I didn't mean to I was just… confused." I replied.

Sonic nodded.

"Well I'm going back to the party." Shadow stated hopping on his bike.

He put on his helmet and sped off! Sonic and I watched him. Then Sonic turned to me.

"I think I'd just like to go home." I blushed.

Sonic smiled and picked me up bridal style. We sped off. I always loved it when that happened. The wind rushing through my hair, the adrenaline pumping in my veins! It was so exhilarating! Sonic skid to a stop in front of my house.

"Thanks." I said.

He put me down and I walked up the front porch steps. My hose was on a hill so a wooden porch led up to the door. I unlocked and opened the door. I turned the porch lights on from the switch next to the door. I was about to close the door when Sonic appeared and stooped the door with his foot.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I blushed.

"Um… Sure."

He walked in and looked around. A quick whistle at my living room.

"Nice place." He smirked.

He took notice of a picture of me when I was young. He examined it and snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like Rosy in this picture!" He laughed.

"I do not i…" I glanced at the picture and paused "… Huh."

I looked exactly like Rosy… except younger.

"Aw, who's a cute little psychopath?" Sonic mocked ruffling my quills.

I rolled my eyes at him. He looked around and paused.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see any pictures of your parents." He noted.

"Oh… well my parents don't like having their pictures taken." I stated.

"Well… what do they look like?" Sonic pressed on.

I paused. "Well my mother is beautiful, with lush pink quills that stretch down her back. She has the most entrancing blue eyes. She is very nice. My dad is kind but also stern. His yellow eyes peer into your very soul but he has a gentle nature, as you can tell by his pale red quills."

"Sound like he would hate me." Sonic smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. Every girls father hates me." He joked.

I smiled gently.

"Well I should probably go before they wake up and your father meets me." Sonic quipped.

"Oh… yeah." I smiled at the ground.

"Everything okay?" Sonic asked.

"It's just tonight, when we kissed…" I began.

Sonic blushed.

"Oh, right. Silver messed up huh?" Sonic steered away from the conversation.

"Yeah… he did." My voice faltered.

"Well… goodnight Ames." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah. Goodnight Sonniku." I smiled.

He chuckled when I used his nickname though he knew I hated it. He walked out and closed the door.

"I love you."

* * *

**Wow, so that should speed things up a bit. Sorry if this seems rushed. I wanted to get this chapter done! Also you cant have a sonamy fic without Shadow calling Amy "Rose" and giving her some helpful advice. Also Shadow does not have a crush on Amy! They are just friends! Also thanks to everyne who has commented and followed my story so far! It's because of you guys that i'm continuing... mostly. So get ready because next chapter we will finally discover who this green haired girl is and why she glares at Amy! So look forward to that. Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday Week

**Disclaimer : I do not own any bldy in this story! The Characters are property of SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Birthday week**

I open my eyes to be greeted with sunlight. I shake my head. I look in the mirror to see that I'm a mess. I sigh.

"Man is it Monday already?" I get ready for school.

I curl my quills and put on a red off he shoulder top. Black yoga pants and red vans. I get to school and go to my locker. As I put my books inside someone taps me on the shoulder! I yelp and turn to see Rouge.

"What the hell?" I snap.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" She replied.

I sigh. "Okay yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of on edge. My emotions are all out of whack!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Okay, but you can' tell anyone." I tell her.

She nods. I build u the courage.

"I kissed Sonic." I whisper.

Rouge gasps.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"Our spin the bottle pan didn't go as we had planned."

"So you kissed hi! Then what?" She urged.

"I ran away." I confessed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look I panicked! But we made up and now we're like well Sonic and chilidogs." I told her.

Rouge looked at me.

"What?" I queried.

"There's something you're not telling me!"

I blushed. Could I really tell Rouge? Can she be trusted. I decided to take the leap!

"I realized that…I love sonic." I muttered the last part.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I love Sonic!" I confessed.

"Of course you love Sonic." Said a voice.

We turned to see Nicole standing behind me.

"That's why you two are dating right?" Nicole asked.

"Oh yeah of course! I just never get tired of saying it. I'm sorry!" I lied.

"Well I think you're a real lucky girl Amy. He's a great guy. Y'know he asked me out the day you arrived. I said no and I'm kind of jealous. But don't take it personally! I was stupid to reject him!" Nicole confessed.

"Oh well that is too bad." I agreed.

Nicole walked to our next class. My ears dropped.

"Now what do I do Rouge? Nicole's jealous and want's to date Sonic! His plan worked but I'm falling for him!" I whimpered.

"Just don't tell Sonic what she said." Rouge smiled.

"But how do I not tell Sonic?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Asked a voice.

I yelped and turned to see Sonic! I blushed massively.

"S-Sonic! What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"I go to school here." Sonic replied "now what do you want to tell me?"

I was trapped like a rat! I had no excuse! But I didn't want to tell him that his plan worked! I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Birthday!" I shouted.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

"It's my birthday week!" I confessed nervously.

"Oh really? Well you could've just told me that normally." He smiled.

"Yeah. I could've." I reddened.

"Amy Rose!" Shouted a voice.

We all turned to see a girl with green leaf like hair, she had two rose buds on the sides of her head and beige skin. She had no nose and crystal blue eyes. She seemed to be a freshman, she wore a green sundress ad matching shoes. Then I realized she was the girl who cried over the flowers Rosy beheaded. I remembered that she was glaring at me last Friday during lunch. How did she know my name?

"Um, hello?" I greeted.

"Silence! You're fate has been sealed! Be warned for you shall receive the punishment for killing those roses!" She growled.

I paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Prepare to feel my wrath!" The girl cried.

She pulled a rose from her pocket and tossed it at me. It harmlessly tapped my shoulder and hit the floor. An awkward silence filled the four of us.

"I'm sorry but why are you pelting me with roses?" I asked.

"My name is Cosmo! I am a seedrian! You killed bunch of roses!" She growled.

At first I didn't understand what she meant then it hit me. She had mistaken me for Rosy.

"Oh, you must mean Rosy! She was the one who cut off the heads of those roses!" I laughed.

"Liar! I saw you walking away from the crime scene!" Cosmo yelled.

She threw another rose at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Look I have to get t class so I'll see you later." I replied.

Sonic Rouge and I walked off to class as she called out threats to me.

**Lunch**

I sat at the table with everyone. But I was trying to figure out why I told Sonic it was my birthday? As I pondered this Sonic sat down across from me.

"Happy Birthday Ames!" he announced.

'Shit!" I mentally cursed.

"Amy it's your birthday!?" Julie-Sue gasped.

I said something real intelligent like "Um…"

"We should have a party!" Tails gasped.

I countered with something really clever like "Um…"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Silver asked.

Once more I stuttered "Um…"

"Wait a minute, Miss Amy, you told me that your birthday was in May, not February." Cream interjected.

"No it'd in February!" I lied.

"Before Cream could counter my lie she was interrupted by a rain of tulip petals! We all looked around. Why the hell was it raining flower petals?

"Amy Rose!" Called a voice.

I sighed as I turned to see Cosmo.

"What do you want ?" I demanded.

"This is the beginning of my wrath!" She growled "you will be plagued by the remains of the flowers you murdered.!"

I picked up one of the petals and held it for her to see.

"These are tulips, not roses." I informed.

She blushed. Then Rosy walked up to me.

"Amy, if Scourgey asked me to a brothel do you think I should go?" Rosy asked.

There was a slight silence.

"Um, no." I told her.

"Okay thanks." She began to walk away but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait Rosy, can you please tell that Seedrian over there that you're the one who cut off those flower heads last week?" I asked.

She nodded and approached Cosmo. They talked but I couldn't hear them. Then Cosmo pointed at her and said something that sounded hurtful. As Cosmo ran off Rosy at down with us.

"Okay. She said that she's going to plague me with flowers or something." Rosy shrugged.

"Miss Rosy, would you like to come to Miss Amy's Birthday party?" Cream offered.

I wanted to yell at cream! But I didn't, nor could i. rosy looked at me.

"It's your birthday?" She asked.

"My birthday week." I corrected.

"When is your birthday?" Sonic asked.

"Saturday." I blurted.

"Cool!" We'll have a party on Saturday" sonic grinned.

"No, that's not necessary!" I urged.

"Nevertheless, I will get you the ultimate present!" Rosy announced.

Before I could say something she bolted out of the cafeteria.

"That was… fast." I noted.

"You might have some competition Sonic!" Knuckles chuckled.

**Sonic POV**

I pounded through the town looking around stores. I needed to find Amy a gift. Just then I skid to a strop. I realized I didn't know what Amy liked. We weren't officially dating but I was still her friend. I only knew she could sing, she liked roses, she was a good dancer, she smelled nice and was an excellent kisser. I froze. Where did those last three come from?

Then I spotted something in a store window! It was perfect!

**Amy POV**

I woke up on Saturday to the sound of birds chirping! What a perfect way to wake up. I checked my phone for happy birthday texts. Nothing. Guess people didn't wake up early on Saturday. I checked my phone to see it was noon!

What a week! I started off realizing that I was in love with Sonic. Next I was lying to Sonic about my birthday so he wouldn't know that Nicole liked him. Then they decided to have my party today, but I encouraged them not to. Thank god they didn't throw me a party. I don't think I could deal with something like that.

I yawned and decided to get some breakfast. I walked down the stairs and I heard shuffling. I looked around and it was pitch black! All the lights were off as usual, but the drapes were closed.

"How the hell did those drapes close? I muttered.

Suddenly the lights clicked on and I saw not only all my friends, but the exception of Sally, Mighty, Cosmo, Scourge Nicole and Blaze in my living room all wearing party hats!

"Happy Birthday Amy Rose!" They all cried happily!

I was frozen in shock! Why did this stuff always happen to me? Was it karma for lying? Sonic zipped over to me and put a party hat on me.

"Happy birthday Ames! Nice nighty's by the way!" He smiled.

I looked down and realized I was in my pink silk pajamas! I blushed and zipped up the stairs! I slammed the door to my room! I was breathing heavily! I blushed madly! Looks like theres no way getting around this! I decided to go with it.

I threw on some socks, a white blouse, and an orange skirt that went down to my knees. I still couldn't believe they were all down stairs. They went to all this trouble for me?

Whoa oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name  
Whoa oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Whoa oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Whoa oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

My inner self smashed my mental radio with an overly sized mallet! I thought I was finally free of that damn habit! I went back downstairs with a smile!

"Guys! You had me surprised! I smiled cheerfully. I went over to all my friends.

"What happened to your cute jammies?" Sonic smirked.

I playfully stuck my tongue at him. "How'd you guys get into my house?"

"Scourge picks locks." Sonic replied rolling his eyes.

"why is he here?" I wondered.

"Rosy invited him." Silver explained.

"Now let's get this party started!" Rouge shouted.

Rouge plugged her iPod into a pair of mini speakers and we all started dancing and mingling. They had everything set up! Sodas, chips, food, even a cake! Apparently Tails hooked up an Xbox 360 to my TV. He was playing COD black-ops 2 with Knuckles, Silver, and Mighty!

I walked up to Scourge who was talking with Rosy.

"Happy birthday Amy Rose!" Rosy cheered.

"Thanks for coming Rosy!" I smiled.

Scourge coughed. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You too Scourge. You're not as much of an ass as I thought."

He smirked showing off his fangs.

"Scourgey has the perfect present too!" Rosy smiled.

I noticed he was wearing a leather trench coat instead of his normal jacket.

"What's your present?" I asked.

He smirked. Then he whipped open his trench coat, flashing me! I almost passed out! He laughed.

"Happy birthday!" He cried.

Sonic zipped over and closed his "display".

"What he hell is wrong with you!?" Sonic growled.

Scourge just smirked, while Rosy giggled. I had a feeling my eyes were bleeding. Sonic helped me away from them. We walked over to Rouge, Nicole Blaze Cosmo and Sally.

"Hey Amy, we have presents for you!" Nicole jumped in.

"Please tell me it's better them Scourges." I begged.

"Don't worry I won't flash you!" Nicole chuckled.

"Although he might be getting an invite to my next birthday." Rouge smiled.

Cosmo handed me a small square gift with a bow on it. It had a card as well. The card read:

'Happy Birthday Amy. Hope this gift gives bloom to a new friendship from Cosmo'

I opened it up and it was an empty picture frame. I looked at her.

"it's a frame. We were all going to take a picture at the end of the party." Cosmo smiled.

I hugged her. It was a fantastic idea. Nicole handed me hers next. It was a Maroon 5 album. I loved them, then again who doesn't. Sally gave me a set of heart earrings. Blaze gave me a denim jacket, Silver as a joke a picture of me and Sonic kissing at the party. How the hell did he even get that picture?

Tails gave me a watch, Knuckles gave me a '_Chaos Emeralds_' T-shirt, Tikal a CD with me singing '_my sweet passion'_. Cream an old picture of the two of us. Julie-Su a friendship bracelet, Rouge some "interesting" undergarments and Shadow gave me a skull ring .

Mighty gave me a set of dumbbells. I looked at them , and then up at him.

"Why are you giving me these?" I queried.

"Well if you want to be as strong as me then you need to start pumping some iron!" Mighty informed.

I tried lifting one but it was too heavy!

"How heavy are these?" I demanded.

"Around 100 lbs. each." Mighty shrugged.

"I can't even lift them out of the box!"

"Well I'm not surprised on account of those noodle arms." Mighty smirked.

"You don't look very 'Mighty' to me." Amy growled.

Mighty reached into the box and picked up both of them with one hand!

"Yeah!" Mighty grinned.

I turned my attention to Rosy.

"Alright Rosy! Where's your 'perfect' present?" I asked.

"Follow me!" Rosy declared as she walked to the door. We all followed her onto my porch and my jaw dropped to the ground! In front of me standing thirteen feet tall was a statue of me in my outfit I wore to the party!

"What… how… when…" I couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you love it?" Rosy smiled.

"What is this made of?" I asked.

"Rose petals!" Rosy cheered.

"It's beautiful!" Cosmo gasped.

"It sure is… something." Knuckles agreed.

"How am I supposed to get this in my house?" I asked.

Rosy shrugged.

"Well thank you Rosy." I said giving her a hug.

**XXX**

Eventually Sonic and I were the only people left. He was so nice helping me clean up.

"So Sonniku, where's my present from you?" I asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Well I don't think it will top Rosy's but here." Sonic said handing my a box.

I opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a gold rose on the chain! It wad amazing! Sonic walked behind me and clipped it on.

"Just as I thought, gorgeous!" Sonic smiled.

I blushed. Then I hugged him.

"Now I need you help with something else." I whispered

Sonic looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

I began to lean in. Sonic blushed. He moved his head back slightly but then closed his eyes.

"Sonniku…" I whispered.

"Amy…" he muttered.

"Help me drag the rose statue in." I smirked.

Sonics eye's shot open!

"Oh. A yeah okay!" Sonic blushed.

We tilted it on its side. I took the head and sonic took the feet. We lifted it up.

"Whoa, it's surprisingly light!" I gasped.

"And surprisingly accurate!" Sonic blushed.

I looked at him and realized he was looking up my statues skirt!

"Sonic, don't stare!" I growled.

He looked away. Finally we got it in and up into my room.

"So are you going to leave it in here?" Sonic asked.

"For the time being." I yawned.

Sonic smiled as I began to nod off from my full day.

**Sonic POV**

I smiled as Amy fell into my arms asleep. She looked so peaceful. I picked her up and tucked her into her bed. I zipped down the stairs and skid to a stop when I saw something in the table. I smirked and snitched and zipped back up the stairs.

I placed the picture frame with all of us in it on Amy's nightstand. I turned and kissed Amy on her forehead and zipped away. When I was outside speeding away I had one thing to say, one thing only.

"Am I in love with Amy rose?"

* * *

**Well now seems Sonic has a pickle on his hands. Amy has finally accepted her feelings but can she keep Nicoles secret for long. How will Sonic deal with his feelings for Amy? How the hell did Rosy construct a statue out of rose petals? Find out the answers to your these questions (well not the last one) and more next time. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7: Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except May Rose. All other characters are property of SEGA! The song is property of How I Met Your Mother Robin Sparkles!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Babysitting**

I sighed as I sat next to Rouge and Cream. We were watching the track team practice. Of course Sonic Scourge and Shadow were all tied, until Sonic sped past them with a sonic boom! Sonic turned into a streak of blue! As everyone watched I still sighed in dismay. I twirled the gold rose around my neck until it couldn't twirl anymore.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked.

"I think I'm in love with Sonic, cream! Normally that would be a good thing, but Nicole confided to me that she also loves Sonic! If I told Sonic that then he'd completely forget about me and go with Nicole! I don't know what to do!" I griped pulling at my quills!

Cream looked at me with sympathy. Rouge patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Amy, it'll all work out… everything does!" Rouge smiled.

I groaned. I would've agreed with her but in every scenario I found Sonic eventually ending up with Nicole and me dying alone with numerous cats. I sighed once more.

"I wish it were as easy as telling Sonic about Nicole and then telling him how I feel." I sighed.

"Why don't you do that?" Rouge asked.

"Because the minute those words leave my mouth he'll already be married to her probably." I whined.

"Don't be so gloomy! That's shadow's job!" Rouge smirked.

"Yeah, and who knows Mr. Sonic might actually choose you." Cream reassured.

"Of course he would!" Cried a third voice.

We all looked around for the owner of that third voice. We didn't see anybody.

"Down here!" It called.

We all looked under the bleachers to see Rosy!

"Rosy! What are you doing down there?" I asked.

She climbed out from under the bleachers and sat next to me. I noticed a pair of binoculars around her neck.

"At first I was watching my darling Scourgey. Oh when he runs it sends shivers down my spine! And when I see him sweat my heart flutters! I just want to put it in a bottle and bathe in it each night so he and I will be one, both spiritually and physically!" Rosy beamed.

We all looked at her officially creeped out. Rosy cleared her throat.

"But then I heard your dilemma and I decided to help you with your dilemma!

"I don't have to bathe in Sonics sweat do I?" I asked.

Just as I asked that she had already pulled out a vial labeled "Sonic". I stared at her surprised. She slowly put the vial back in her bag.

"No…" She blushed "but I think that you should confess your feelings to him, and then tell him about Nicole!" Rosy suggested.

"It's not that easy Rosy!" I contradicted.

"Sure it is! All you have to do is spend the whole day with him, and then you should be comfortable enough to tell him your feelings!" Rosy explained.

"Y'know, that's not such a bad idea!" Rouge began.

"I like it!" Cream agreed.

"But if I spend the whole day with him then won't it seem like a d-d-date!" I blushed.

"Not if you're with friends!" Rouge offered.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Next Friday is the Valentine's Day dance! All you have to do is ask him to go to it with you! Then we'll all meet up there! Then you can confess during a dance!" Rouge smiled.

"But will I be able to say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" Asked a voice behind me.

I yelped turning to see Sonic. That's the second time he's almost overheard me inadvertently confess! I blushed.

"Um… ice cream!" I blurted.

"Do you mean you want some ice cream?" Sonic asked.

I nodded, fearing I might say something if I opened my mouth again. Sonic smiled.

"Well it is a hot day, so we'll go for ice cream when practice is over." Sonic promised giving me a thumbs up.

I nodded. Then Rouge nudged me to ask him, but I was too flustered.

"Hey Mr. Sonic, do you have a date for the Valentine's Day dance next week?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Ames!" Sonic replied.

I looked up at him, astonished.

"You are?" I asked.

He scratched his muzzle blushing. He looked away.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to ask you." He blushed.

I nodded. Rosy got up.

"Well I'm going to go snag Scourgies sweat rag, and then ask him to the dance!" She said.

She hopped down and ran off to Scourge. We all watched her.

"Why do you hang out with that girl? She's a freak!" Sonic asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Rouge snapped.

Sonic held up his hands defensively. He then looked at me and blushed. He rubbed the back of his quills nervously.

"so Ames… do you wanna, I don't know… go to the dance with me?" Sonic blushed.

I wanted to scream yes, but I held it in.

"Oh, um well I guess. Yeah that sounds like fun!" I replied.

"Cool, then I guess I'll go change and we'll meet up in front of the school." Sonic responded.

He zipped off in a streak of blue.

**XXX**

I walked up the porch steps and turned to see Sonic smiling at me. He still had his vanilla ice cream cone in his hand. I smiled back at him. I unlocked the door and went inside. When I closed the door I peeked out the window and saw Sonic speed off. I sighed with happiness. I noticed that my ice cream was starting to melt. I licked it and finished it quickly. I loved soft served ice cream. I went up to my room and hopped on my bed. What was I going to do? How could I confess my love to Sonic at the Valentine's Day dance?

I decided to sleep on it. As I drifted off to sleep the phone rang. But I was fast asleep.

" _Click. You have reached Amy Rose, I'm not here right now Please leave a message. Beep."_

**XXX**

I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of teal ones staring back at me. I yelped as I fell onto the floor! I looked up to see a young pink hedgehog wearing a purple cloak. She had small rose colored quills that had the same style as Rosy's. She had no bangs in front of her eyes, and she looked almost six years old. I knew her all too well.

"May?" I asked confused.

A grin spread from cheek to cheek on her muzzle!

"Yay, you remember me!" She squealed, tackling me to the ground!

I groaned. My younger sister had come to visit!

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"This morning, Rob dropped me off." She aid getting up.

"Well couldn't he have called to tell me?" I replied.

"He did." She stated bluntly.

I glanced at the cordless phone and I saw the message light blinking! I walked over to it an pushed the message button.

"_You have one new message:_

_Hey Amy, it's Rob. I'm on a train to station Square and I'm dropping May off at your house for the rest of the week! I have some business to take care of. I'm sure you won't mind. We'll be there in the morning bye."_

I face palmed myself. How was I supposed to look after my sister if I was at school all day? She tugged at my pajamas.

"I'm hungry Amy." She sniffled.

I fixed her a nice healthy bowl of lucky charms. She was into all that magic and fortune telling stuff, hence the cloak. While she ate I got into the shower. Once I was done I had at least a half hour until school started. I raced down the steps in my yellow towel.

When I got down there I saw Sonic sitting with May at the breakfast table! They seemed to be laughing it up.

"Sonic!? What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Oh, hey Ames! I came over to see if you wanted to talk about plans for the dance, and your little sister answered the door." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, she lives with my cousin, and he dropped her on me at the last minute!' I huffed.

"Why doesn't she live with you and your parents. My eyes widened. May opened her mouth to say something but with Sonic like speed I zipped over and clamped my hand over her mouth!

"Because my parents aren't home that much, so she needed someone to take care of her, and since I was in school they sent her to live with our cousin." I explained.

May glanced at me. I returned her glance. My jade eyes seemed to speak to her teal ones. Then she nodded. I looked up only to see Sonic was looking away.

"Um Ames, your towel." He reminded.

I remembered I came down without getting dressed first. Then I noticed my towel on the living room floor. I looked down and blushed. I fell to my knees covering myself. With his super speed Sonic zipped over grabbed my towel came back and draped it over me! I quickly ran to the steps and up to my room. It was a warm day so I wore a whit tank top, and pink sweatpants with running shoes.

I ran down the steps and Saw May was watching TV while Sonic was helping himself to whatever was in the fridge. He pulled out some left over chili I made, some hot dogs, cheese and rolls. He quickly heated it all up and combined it together.

Soon he was munching on a chili cheese dog. He turned to me.

"Oh, hey! Hope you don't mind, but I helped myself to a chili cheese dog!" He smiled.

"No it's fine." I replied.

"Mm, whoever made this chili knows how to cook!" He smiled.

I blushed. Sonic was eating my chili and complementing me on it.

"I made it." I said averting my gaze.

"Well it's delicious!" He grinned.

"Amy, is this guy your husband?" May called.

Sonic almost choked on his chili dog and I blushed massively.

"N-no! Of course not! Sonic and I are… boyfriend and girlfriend." I explained.

"We are? We are!" Sonic agreed.

He looked at me questionably.

"It's less complicated this way!" I whispered.

He nodded. May looked over at us from the couch.

"Have you two done the 'Special Hug' yet?" she asked.

We both froze. Sonic scratched his muzzle to hide he was blushing, and I was completely embarrassed.

"No! we haven't! We're not … old enough?" I finished.

"But Rob and his girlfriend have, and they're only sixteen!" May responded.

"Let's talk about something else! Like while I'm at school where will you be?" I asked.

"I'm five, I can take care of myself!" She pouted.

Sonic and Amy shared a worried glance.

**XXX**

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little sister again Ms. Vanilla!" I smiled.

"Oh it's no trouble at all dear!" Creams mom smiled.

Cream walked out the door with her backpack strapped to her back. We left a disappointed looking May with Creams mom for the whole day since Cream and I were going to go shopping for dresses to ear to the dance with Rouge, Julie-Su and Blaze after school.

As we walked down the road to school I looked at Cream.

"Will you mom be okay?" I asked.

"Of course! My mom will take good care of May!" Cream reassured.

I smiled.

**XXX**

Finally classes were over and I Rouge, Cream Blaze and Julie-Su were off to the mall.

Let's go to the mall, everybody!  
Come on Cream, come on Rouge,

Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry

Put on your jelly bracelets

And your cool graffiti coat

At the mall, having fun is what it's all about

Once again my inner self smashed the radio of my mind with a mallet! That's really starting to piss me off. We arrived at Station Square Mall and instantly went to the dress store. I picked out a beautiful red dress with sparkles all over it. It looked too flashy.

Cream tried on a yellow ball gown still with her blue bolo tie and matching heels. She looked so cute.

Rouge had a low cut black strapless dress. It hugged her figure, showing off her curves and legs. Fish net stockings added to the attire of the dress. I felt a little jealous of Rouges body, she was gorgeous.

Blaze had a purple sparkly dress that went down to her knees. She wore orange heels and white gloves that stretched to her elbows.

Finally Julie-Su had found some pine green heels to wear with her red spaghetti strap ball gown.

"I still have nothing to wear!" I whined.

Rouge tapped me on my shoulder from behind. I turned to see the most elegant cobalt dress ever! A strapless blue gown with sparkles along the breasts, and blue heels to match. I tried it on to see that it stopped above my knee caps. I looked gorgeous.

"Am I being too obvious?" I asked.

"With what?" Blaze queried.

"I'm going to the dance with Sonniku, and I look like his mascot!" I explained.

"Oh come on, I'm wearing a red dress and I'm going with Knuckles." Julie-Su pointed out.

"And I'm going with Shadow looking like this!" Rouge noted.

I paused taking their points into consideration.

"I thought you hated that nickname." Cream reminded me.

"I used to. But it's grown on me! Plus he's my Sonniku!" I replied.

**XXX**

Cream and I arrived back at my house to find Vanilla was sitting in the living room with May.

"Oh, hello. How was shopping?" Vanilla asked.

"Fine… How'd you get into my house?" I asked.

"Well May left something of hers here so we came back to get it, but the door was locked." Vanilla explained.

"Then a nice green hedgehog who was lurking in the bushes helped us unlock the door!" May added.

A chill went up my spine.

"He didn't come in did he?" I asked.

"Only for a minute. He said he needed to use the bathroom and check on a science project you two were working on in your room." May replied.

I zipped up to my room to find a camera in the corner. I disabled it. Then I went into the bathroom and found one in the shower head! I disabled that one too!

"I'm going to kill Scourge!" I growled.

Soon cream and vanilla left and it was me and May left. I made us a quick dinner and we went off to bed. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered if Sonic was looking forward to the dance as much as I was?

* * *

**Finally! I've been trying to fit Vanilla into this story but I could never find a way to! This chapter was supposed to deal with everyone going to the beach, then I changed it to The Valentines Day dance... then I changed it because it was all going too fast! May wasnt supposed to show up in this story but i decided to throw her in for a little bit of comic relief, as well as to keep the story stationary for a while. Next we se how Sonic and Amy do at the dance! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Valentines dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except May Rose. They are property of SEGA and Archie comics. The songs are property of Flo Rida Ke$ha Maroon 5 and Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Valentines Dance**

I sat at my vanity brushing my quills wearing my dress. when I was done I glanced at myself in the mirror. I felt something was missing. just then I realized my necklace was laying on my vanity. I snatched it up and clipped it on.

Just then the doorbell rang! I zipped down the steps. I opened the door to see onic standing there wearing a black tux.

"Hey, Ames! You look great!" He smirked.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Okay, photo op!" May cried from the kitchen.

She ran into the living room with a camera. Sonic pulled me next to him. I blushed massively. The camera flashed. May looked at the picture.

"Aw, Amy! You were blushing!" May cried.

"What! I was not!" I snapped.

May smirked deviously.

"Pictures are worth a thousand words! But this one is only worth three: 'I love Sonic'!" May explained.

My face must've been as red as a beet. Sonic chuckled.

"Well we'd better be off." Sonic smiled.

"Okay. May, Rob's coming to get you in about an hour, don't forget!" I reminded.

"Yeah yeah." She replied hopping onto the couch and turning on the TV.

I closed the door. Sonic immediately picked me up bridal style and zipped us off! I felt so excited. I was going to a romantic dance with Sonic! And right now being carried like this felt right! I laid my head against his chest and felt the wind pound against my face.

We stopped just outside the doors to school. we entered and saw the whole school was covered in pink and red streamers with hearts plastered all over the walls. it was so cliché and unoriginal... but I still loved it. Sonic and I walked around mingling together.

The cafeteria had a punch bowl and tables of water bottles and little bags of chips and other snacks set up.

We got some drinks and snack and sat down at a table and conversed. Some of our friends would show up sit down and then leave. Finally we decided to hit the dance floor.

The Gymnasium was filled with dancers all dancing with either friends or dates. The lights were off and the music was loud. Sonic and I walked to the edge f the crowd and started dancing to the music. It was recent songs such as : _Flo Rida Whistle, Ke$ha Tik Tok, Maroon 5 daylight _etc.

Sonic and I danced together, some of our friends would show up and we'd dance with them. As long as I was with Sonic I was happy. Then the DJ spoke up.

"Okay, we're going to slow things down a bit." He stated.

He put _A Moment like This _by _Kelly Clarkson _on. My heart started doing back flips. A slow song with Sonic! I blushed as he looked at me. Surely he wouldn't…

He took my waist. I looked up at him, those dreamy green eyes of his glistening in the darkness. I blushed massively. I hesitantly placed my shaking hands on his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

We started dancing, my stomach was set a flutter. My muzzle must have looked like Knuckles' fur. Sonic held a warm smile. My mind flashed back to the night of the party. The kiss.

I glanced down at his lips. Then I glanced at his eyes. He was looking at mine. We both moved in closer. Our lips were quivering. Finally just a nanometer away…

I was yanked back away from him!

**Sonic POV**

I moved my lips closer to Ames'. Part of me said "What're you doing? She's not Nicole!" but I could barely hear that voice as an even louder voice was shouting "KISSHERGODDAMMIT!"

I closed my eyes and waited to feel her soft lips when I felt them press against mine.

'Huh? Since when did Amy's lips feel cold, and furry? Wait furry?' I opened my eyes and almost threw up as I saw In Amy's place was Fiona the Fox!

I quickly pushed her away.

"Oh Sonic you're such a flirt!" She smiled.

I zipped to the closest trash can and I did throw up! I zipped back.

"Where's Amy?" I demanded.

"She's in the restroom! She decided to switch with me!" Fiona smirked.

Without thinking I sped off to the girls room and burst through the door!

"Amy!" I shouted.

Several girls turned to see me. None of them were Amy. They all screamed. I left dodging brushes, make up utensils and even a sink!

Fiona stood there laughing.

"You should control those hormones of yours Sonic!" She cackled.

"Where's Amy!" I snarled.

Then I paused as my ear picked up a faint "Sonic!" coming from the gym. I zipped in and followed it into the girls locker room. Luckily there were no girls in there, except for Fiona's friends and Amy. I snatched Amy from there clutches and zipped back into the gym.

"Sonniku!" Amy blushed.

"Hey there." I smiled.

I placed Amy in front of me and smiled my trademark grin.

"Excuse me!" Snapped a voice.

We turned to see Fiona fuming.

**Amy POV**

"Sorry girlie, Annie but Sonic and I were just dancing!" Fiona growled grabbing Sonic's hand.

I frowned and grabbed Sonic's other hand. I pulled back.

"First off, my name is Amy! Second Sonic and I were dancing then your bitch friends showed up and kidnapped me!" I replied.

"That's a lie!" She growled.

"No it's not." Sonic replied.

"This doesn't concern you Sonic!" Fiona snapped.

"What is your malfunction?" I shouted at her.

"Amy's right! I was dancing with her, not you Fiona!" Sonic yelled.

He ripped his hand out of her grip. She grit her teeth.

"Sonic, I dint understand why you're dating that tramp!" Fiona scoffed.

I let go of Sonic and stormed towards her, but Sonic held me back.

"I'm dating a tramp, I'm dating Amy! She's the sweetest, most angelic being ever!" Sonic spoke.

I blushed. Fiona turned to him a bit surprised.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying…" Sonic began.

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on the lips. I blushed as fireworks went off in my head and my entire body heated up. He turned back to Fiona.

"I LOVE HER!" He shouted.

The sound of a record scratching filled the gymnasium. We all turned to see the entire crowd of people were staring at us. An awkward silence flooded the space. Fiona ran out covering her teary eyes. I noticed Nicole was staring at us too.

I didn't know what to say. Should I say it back or not? Sonic really loves Nicole… right? Sonic took my hand and led me out of the gym. We sat down in the cafeteria and ate in silence. Eventually the dance resumed as it would have.

Finally the dance ended and Sonic ran me home. I got home and opened my door. May was gone. I turned to see Sonic smiling at me. I walked down the porch steps and hugged him.

"I had a great time." I whispered.

I turned and walked up to my porch. As I was about to enter the house I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Sonic. He stared at me silently. His smile was gone. He had a serious look on his face. But he just stared at me.

"Sonic?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my lips. We stared at each other in silence. I was confused as to what was happening.

Then he kissed me again. But this time it was slower, more passionate. I blushed before kissing him back. My body heated up again, and my heart fluttered. A blush plastered itself along my muzzle.

Then he whispered something in my ear and zipped off, leaving me there alone on my porch. I stood there quietly. I stared to where he had run off as the blue streak disappeared.

"Me too." I spoke.

No point since he was gone. But I had to say it again.

"I think I love you too Sonic"

* * *

**So now Chapter 8 is up. Sorry i havent posted in a while. I have finals next week and i've been busy with an English 102 essay and speech 101 speeches. but now the chapter is up. So next we get to meet two new characters. Who are they, and how are they connected to Sonic? Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9: Oh Brother & Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters they are property of SEGA. The song is property of Three Doors Down.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Oh Brother & Sister**

**Sonic POV**

I opened my eyes when the aroma of freshly cooked bacon invaded my nostrils. When did I wake up trot e smell of fresh bacon? I wandered down the steps, still half asleep. I sauntered into the kitchen and was shocked to see a certain pink hedgehog cooking bacon eggs and sausage! She wore an apron over her red dress and had her quills tied into a ponytail like usual.

"Oh. Good morning Sonniku!" Amy beamed.

"G'mornin'." I mumbled confused.

She held her radiant smile. I scratched my head.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I asked.

"Scourge picked the lock." Amy noted.

That's when I took notice of the green hedgehog sitting at the table. He grinned and gave me a peace sign. When Amy turned away though, he dropped one of his fingers. I folded my arms and sat down across from him. Amy took only a few more minutes until she placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage in front of me and egg whites with bacon and sausage for Scourge.

We both stared at the food amazed. Amy sat down next to me with her own plate of scrambled eggs bacon and sausage. I took a bite and the eggs exploded with flavor inside of my mouth!

"Ames this is delicious!" I praised.

Amy smiled gleefully.

"Thank you for taking the time to make egg whites for me." Scourge spoke up.

"No prob!" Amy winked giving him a thumbs up.

I cocked an eyebrow. Then I noticed a gleam in Amy's jade eye. I looked at Scourge who took a bite of the egg. Instantly he coughed and spit out a white egg shell into his palm! He looked at it and then at Amy.

"What the fuck is this?" He demanded.

"It's what you deserve for breaking into my house and putting cameras into the shower head and in my room!" Amy spat.

"Oh Scourgey, you're such a rascal." Rosy noted.

We all jumped when Rosy seemed to just appear out of nowhere!

"What the hell! When did you get here?" I asked.

"I've been here this entire time." She stated.

"You have?" Amy asked.

Rosy nodded. We were all quiet. Finally we went back to eating. Just as I finished the front door opened. Who could it be now? I turned and my eyes widened.

"Were back!" Said a voice all too familiar to me.

**Amy POV**

A male hedgehog with green fur, a rat's nest of hair on his head and a pierced ear walked through the door. He wore a red vest, brown jeans red sneakers and a bare chest. Next to him stood an elegant maroon hedgehog. She had pink hair and a beautiful figure. She wore a red sleeveless top with a gold belt and dark purple skirt. Her gloves went up to her elbows, and she had red stockings with dark purple boots and red toes.

"We're home Sonic!" The eggplant hedgehog spoke.

Then the two quieted down when they seemed to notice me Scourge and Rosy. I noticed Sonic seemed surprised.

"Sonia, Manic! What're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked with a worried expression.

"We told you we were coming back this weekend. Who're these people?" Manic asked.

"Well this is Amy, and that's Scourge and Rosy." Sonic replied.

"What happened did you turn our house into a bed and breakfast?" Sonia asked entering the kitchen.

"No! Amy came over to make me breakfast and she brought Scourge because he can pick a lock. And then Rosy is a freak who seems to show up whenever she wants." Sonic explained.

"You shouldn't talk to your friends like that!" Sonia lectured.

"I don't even know those two!" Sonic growled.

Scourge stood up.

"Well, thanks for the grub, but I've got stuff to do." Scourge replied.

He disappeared in a streak of green. Rosy hopped off after him. There was silence lingering through the house.

"Well, I don't want to be the fourth wheel." I replied.

I untied the apron and handed it to Sonic. But before I could leave Sonic grabbed my wrist.

"Hang on." He told his siblings.

He zipped us up the stairs. We ended up in his room.

"Listen, I don't wanna spend the whole day with my siblings… not alone at least!" Sonic replied.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I have a performance today!" I replied.

"Performance?" Sonic asked.

"I dance remember? You gave me a flower at my first performance before we started this whole "Sonamy" thing." I reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic remembered "Well maybe we could come to your performance!"

"No! If I know you're in the audience I'll be nervous!"I complained.

"C'mon Ames. For me?" He persuaded.

Sonic placed his arms on my shoulders. I blushed as he stared into my eyes.

"No! I prohibit you Sonic the hedgehog!" I forbade!

Then I stormed down the steps and out of the house. I slammed the door and dashed down the street.

**Later At Amy's Performance…**

I waited in my red tutu, ready to perform. I brushed some blush on my cheeks. I was never big on make-up but on stage you had to wear it so the audience could see your face clearly. Once I was done I heard my name being called by the announcer. I was on next.

I inhaled deeply and walked out on stage. I was dancing to the song: _Story of a girl _by Three Doors Down. As I began my dance I looked across the audience and saw the three people I dint want there; Sonic and his siblings. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want him there! He made me so mad! That's what I loved about him. I was still going to kill him though.

**Sonic POV**

I watched Amy dance across the stage elegantly, gracefully. She was so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I still like Nicole, but Amy was pretty as well. But it's not like I "like" her or anything, it's just I think she's very good at dancing… and cooking… and singing… and kissing… and talking… and anything. Also she does this cute little thing where she'll space out now and then… Wait! Okay Sonic focus, you love Nicole! Even thought last night you whispered "I think I love you." in her ear. What was I thinking? I'm in love with Nicole, and I dint want Amy to get the wrong idea. I'll have to set the record straight after her performance.

"Sonic? Are you awake?" Manic asked waving his hand in front of me.

I snapped back to reality. The whole thing was over already! I was sitting in my seat in the almost empty auditorium. Amy was probably backstage.

"So Sonic, who is that pink cutie?" Manic asked.

"My girlfriend." I replied.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us about her?" Sonia asked.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks, a month at most." I stated.

"Well she is cute." Sonia complimented.

I rolled my eyes. We found Amy waiting outside. She looked disappointed. She was wearing a blue shirt with black leggings and brown Uggs instead of her go-go boots. She was tapping her foot with her arms folded.

"Ames, what a coincidence bumping into you here." I tried to pass it off as a mere chance run in.

No good. I sighed as her foot sped up.

"Fine, I'm sorry I wanted to see my girlfriend dance. My bad!" I groaned.

She didn't blush when I said "girlfriend"? Weird. She must be really pissed.

"Sonniku, when I tell you I don't want you to come to my performance I expect you to listen." She replied.

"Well I wanted to see you dance (And kill one hour)" I told her.

"I'm flattered but I wish you would listen to me! Our relationship is built on trust, and trust alone! How can we continue this if you don't listen to me?" She faked.

She was really over acting this thing.

"Fine, I'm sorry Amy. Can we just start over?" I charmed.

I placed my arm around her and pulled her close. She blushed. That's the blush I was looking for.

"Well, for you Sonniku, I'll do anything." She confessed.

"Sonniku? Pardon my rudeness but that's a strange nickname." Sonia commented.

Amy glanced at me with a victorious smirk.

"It's not strange!" I snapped.

"It's kind of lame." Manic added.

I sighed.

"Can we just go?"

**Amy POV**

We went to a restaurant where Sonia and Manic asked me all about myself like; how old I was, how did I meet Sonic, and how long have I been into dancing? I answered the questions casually.

I had no idea why Sonic seemed so high strung about his siblings, they were pretty cool.

"So, Manic and Sonia, where do you two live?" I asked.

"Well we live with our parents. Sonic decided he wanted to stay in the same school as his friends when we had to move for our fathers business. So My parents decided Sonic was old enough to live on his own and that was it, we moved to Empire city and Sonic stayed here." Sonia explained.

"Good to see he hasn't burned the house down." Manic chuckled.

Sonic scowled at Manic as I giggled. Eventually the day came to an end as did all days. We walked Sonia and Manic back to Sonics house. Then Sonic offered to take me home.

I hopped into his arms.

"Mush!" I joked.

"No! I was thinking I could actually walk you home." Sonic smiled.

I stared at him confused. I tilted my head to the side.

"Walk? What is this walk you speak of?" I asked.

Sonic playfully tapped my head. And so we "walked" home. And surprisingly we actually did walk!

"So what's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Oh come on! If you want to walk home, then there's something wrong here!" I smirked.

Sonic rubbed the back of his quills nervously.

"Well, Amy… I want to be honest with you. I know I've said some things that may have got you thinking…" He blushed.

Honest? Was he going to confess his true feelings to me? Were we finally going to forget this Nicole thing and really go on a date? My heart pounded just thinking about it.

"And I just want you to know. Last night, I was caught up in the heat of the moment! I don't really love you… in that way! You're still very special to me, but I still love Nicole." Sonic finished.

My heart shattered. My ears drooped and I looked down at the ground.

"Oh… right. Well yeah Sonniku, I know that!" I lied.

Eventually we reached my house. Sonic made sure I got in safe and then he zoomed off. I walked up to my room and plopped down on the bed.

"Of course. Why would Sonic the hedgehog fall for a girl like me?"

* * *

**Hey, guess who's not dead! Okay so i know what you're thinking: "This guys still alve? I need to get a refund from that assassin."**

**Anyways i havent uploaded for a while becuase i've had college exams... and i passed whoo! Now this cahpter may seemed ruhed. And it is. But the next one wont be... i hope. I'm tryng to think of and idea for the next one.**

**Also thanks to everyone with all the reviews, the favs, the story and author alerts and everything. I got like eight of them last week and i was so happy. Thank you everyone!**

**Also congrats to SonadowFan 777 fr guessing that it was Sonia and Manic appearing. Thanks MR nin10do for the reveiws and thanks again everyone for the support and thank you for not pestering me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Note 1

Authors Note 1

Hey guys! I'm alive! Now a couple of things to say. First thanks for all the support you guys have given me! Ive gotten so many reviews, one saying "Awesome story! Please continue!" Another saying " Please continue!" and lastly I received a very vivid descriptive death threat if I don't continue… really appreciate that last one. JK LOL! I haven't received any death threats (yet)! Actually I've been a hella busy! So busy I have to use words i would never use like hella! I actually am taking a summer course which ends in a week. Also I got my driver license last week! So I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. In fact I have the next chapter started and I am working on it when I have time.

Don't worry I still love all of you and this story. Just don't have time y'know. So I will post it when I complete it. Should be soon since my class is ending next week. Also it's a two parter again! So hope you guys enjoy that. To tell you the truth there are some things I had to cut out and some things I had to cut in, but I like it anyway. Now don't worry because I will post soon within the next week.

Love all you guys and thank you for supporting me!

Nitro13


	12. Chapter 10: Love Appears Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but story idea. Everything else is property of SEGA and Niki Minaj.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love Appears Like a Shell on the Beach (Part 1)**

"Here it comes Rouge!" Amy cried hitting the Beach ball.

As it flew in the air my eyes were drawn to Rouge. Her large breasts bounced as she leapt up and hit the ball! My nose started to bleed.

'So many beach balls!' I thought!

My fantasy was shattered when the ball hit my head. It landed in the water at my feet. I shot up and gasped for air before shaking it off of me. I heard everyone give a little chuckle as I blushed.

"Sonic focus more on the ball we're hitting!" Rouge smirked.

I blushed massively. I bent down and picked up the beach ball that bobbed in the water.

"Careful those trunks look a little tight!" Amy giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her. I hit the ball to Tails. As we continued I daydreamed back to how this whole beach ordeal started.

**Yesterday…**

We all sat at the lunch table. The weather had gotten unusually hot lately. But that's station square for you. However somebody wasn't adjusting well.

"It's so hot!" Amy moaned.

" SO drink your drink." I told her.

She fanned herself while taking a sip.

"Amy you don't do well with hot weather do you? It's only 97°."Julie-Su mentioned.

"Cut me some slack Julie, I moved here from Spagonia, it's never **this** hot there!" Amy groaned.

"Well it's Friday, why don't we go for Ice cream afterwards?" I suggested.

Usually Ames' face would've lit up like a neon sign, but she just moaned even more.

"That'll cool me down for today, but it'll be just as hot tomorrow, and the next day and the next day!" She griped.

"Why did I choose you as my fake girlfriend?" I asked.

She ignored my question.

"Oh! Ms. Amy, I have a great idea!" Cream beamed.

Amy pointed at her, looking dazed.

"Let's go to the beach! my mom and I have a house down in Adabat and I'm sure she wouldn't mind us staying there!" Cream suggested.

And just like that, my weekend was ruined.

**Amy POV**

Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

Once more, smashing my inner radio. This thing is really starting to piss me off! But cream just had the best idea ever!

"That's a great idea Cream!" Tails smiled.

"Oh hey, we should invite Ms. Nicole!" Cream suggested.

"NO!" I countered.

The whole table stared at me. I blushed.

"No? This would be the perfect chance to get ahead on our plan!" Sonic replied.

"Way! No way, I was going to say that… is what I meant to say." My voice faltered.

Why did Cream have to say that? She knew I liked Sonic! I noticed she blushed and mouthed "Sorry" I gave a gentle smile.

"Wait, what plan are you two talking about?" Blaze queried.

Sonic groaned. He was tired of explaining it.

"Me and Amy are pretending to date so Nicole will get jealous and want me." Sonic replied.

"Oh, well I thought you two were dating! After all…" Blaze begun.

Then Sonic and I in unison spoke:

"You two spend a lot of time together and you have those cute nicknames."

"That's starting to become a cliché." Sonic commented.

"Do many people not realize that you're dating?" Cosmo asked.

"We're getting off topic! I think the beach is a great idea! We can all meet up at the train station and head down to Adabat! We're going to have so much fun!" I squealed.

**Saturday...**

We all waited at the train station. Me, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo and Julie-Su. I fanned myself with a paper fan Rouge had given me. She said she got it from Chun-nan when her Family went there as summer. Yet it said " Made in Spagonia." See what happens, the boys are late and my mind starts to wander... okay seriously who am I talking to?

As I wondered this my ear twitched to a familiar sound. I heard the slamming of sneakers upon the pavement! I felt the wind blast towards us, and within a flash of blue Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were standing before us. Sonic was holding Knuckles and Tails hands as Shadow held Silver Bridal style.

We all giggled when we saw Shadow and Silver. Shadow dropped Silver to the pavement.

"Dammit Shadow why'd you do that?" Silver griped.

"You're heavy." Shadow monotoned.

Silver looked crestfallen. He began to sob.

" I'm very sensitive about my weight!" he cried.

Then everything started lifting into the air, including us! I screamed as I was lifted into the air! Sonic appeared next to me.

"What do we do?" He yelled.

"I don't know, usually he calms down and we're free! God Dammit Shadow why the hell did you have to call Silver fat?" I snarled.

"Because he is." Shadow replied "you look a little chunky as well."

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

Then I glanced down at Silver who was crying. I saw Cream sobbing in fetal position.

"Silver, you're not fat! Please calm down! And even if you were fat then we'd still love you!" I cried.

"H-how do I know you mean that?" He blubbered.

"Because it's true!" Blaze yelled " And even if you were fat then I'd still love you! That's all that matters!" Blaze cried.

Silver blushed. He sighed and dropped all of us.

"Wait don't..." Sonic called.

_Squish_

**Sonic POV**

"Wait don't..." I called.

He calmed down and we all fell!

_Squish_

'Squish? The pavement doesn't go squish! My face shattering upon the sidewalk does not go squish! my head burrowing into the ground does not go squish! Why does that sound familiar? Anyways what was that squish?' I thought.

I opened my eyes to be met with darkness. My hands felt something warm.

'What is this?' I pondered.

"Ah! Oh! Don't squeeze!" Cried a voice.

I blinked what are these? I squeezed my hands and I heard more moans.

"Sonic?" Growled a voice.

I looked up towards the voice. I saw Amy glaring at me!

'Wait if that's Amy's head..."' I slowly realized what the squish was.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLEAVAGE!" She yelled.

She slapped me across my face! I stumbled backwards.

_Squish_

"Kyaaaaaa!" Screamed a voice.

That voice sounded familiar. I looked up and saw...

"Nicole!?" I gasped.

I zipped away from her breasts. She was blushing massively. I glanced at Amy. She mouthed an apology. I noticed Scourge had arrived with her.

"Well since we're all here I guess we can go now!" I announced blushing.

**Amy POV**

The train took off without any delays. I was so excited. I hadn't been to the beach in so long. I looked across the aisle to see Sonic, Scourge Shadow and Silver sitting together. Scourge was asleep and the others were writing on his face with a black magic marker.

I looked across from my seat to see Cream and Cosmo playing Go Fish. Rouge sat next to me. I decided to pass the time by talking.

"So is it me or do you guy's think that Sonic and Scourge look alike, aside from the eye and fur color?" I queried.

"I think so too! I hear some people mistake them for twins every now and again." Rouge noted.

I cocked an eyebrow. I peered across the aisle. I didn't think they looked that much alike, but after a few seconds I could see them being twins. But Sonic was more pure and kind. Scourge was just... ugh.

"Well maybe. But there's a huge difference between them. Sonic can get a girlfriend. I don't think that anyone would be compatible with Scourge. Well except for Rosy of course." I giggled.

"I agree!" Rosy exclaimed.

The fact that she appeared out of thin air didn't surprise me. However the fact that she was sitting where Cream was merely moments before did.

"Rosy!? Where's Cream?" I asked.

She shrugged. Why did she always do that. Then I heard Creams unmistakable voice from behind me. I looked over my seat and saw her having a conversation with a trio of nuns.

"Cream? How'd you get there?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"I don't know." She squeaked.

By the time we arrived it was already noon. We were dropped off at a station that led to a dirt road. As we followed it all the way to a white sandy beach, a clear blue ocean glistened in the afternoon sun. The beach house sat on the beaches exterior.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Cream smiled. Everyone else stared in awe at then amazing scenery.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" I cried.

After we all changed into our swim suits we ran out onto the beach. Me, Blaze, Rouge, Julie-Su and Rosy wore bikinis. mine was red, Blazes was orange, Rouges was purple, Julie-su's was teal and Rosies was green. Cream Cosmo and Nicole all wore one pieces. Creams was white Cosmos was green and Nicoles was lavender.

Sonic and the other boys all wore swimming trunks. Sonics was orange, Tails' was green, Knuckles' was yellow, Shadows was red, Silvers was blue and Scourges was black.

"Let's play keep it up!" Nicole cried holding up a beach ball!

We all ran into the ocean and hit the ball into the air. Sonic missed it when he was too busy checking Rouge out. Sometimes he really pisses me off! But I noticed something strange. He shot up like he had just landed in hot lava and that look in his eyes; pure terror. Soon we all went off to do our separate things.

I went sunbathing with Rouge and Julie- Su. Cream, Cosmo, Nicole and Rosy were building a sand castle. Silver and Blaze were swimming. Knuckles Tails Sonic Scourge and Shadow were all playing frisbee.

"You know I'm actually surprised that Sonic came with us to the beach." Rouge pointed out.

"I know, it's good to see that he's progressing." Juie-su agreed.

"What're you talking about?" I queried "Why wouldn't Sonniku come to the beach?"

They both turned to me, surprised.

"You mean... you don't know!" Rouge gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonic has aquaphobia... he's afraid of water, and he never learned how to swim." Julie revealed.

I looked at Sonic. He ran from Scourge who chased after him. He had a large grin on his face. I couldn't believe Sonic couldn't swim.

Then something hit me. A huge smile spread across my face. I got up and walked over to Sonic.

"Oh hey Ames what's up?" Sonic greeted.

I grabbed him by his quill and dragged him across the sand. he shouted at me as everyone watched. I tossed him in the water. He shot up and gasped for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted.

I pointed at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! I am the one who will teach you how to swim!"

* * *

**Holy Snap! Now i finally got this up and there are going to be some Sonamy moments in the next parts. Now i say parts cuz this might end up as a 3 parter! Key word might. Thanks for all your support and follows! Happy 4th of july! Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 11: Love Appears Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters. They are property of SEGA**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Love Appears Like a Shell on the Beach (Part 2)**

I sweat dropped. I hated swimming, and getting wet!

"Ames, why do I need to know how to swim?" I asked.

"Because, all your friends know how to swim and you don't! Don't you understand how embarrassing that is?" Amy snapped.

"I've never been made fun of because I cant swim." I replied.

"Haha! You cant swim?" Scourge laughed.

Amy looked at me.

"Well that's Scourge!" I reminded.  
"Regardless, I am going to teach you how to swim!" She vowed.

I whimpered.

Amy was holding my hands leading me into deeper water. I was kicking my feet like she told me to. She kept her smile as her jade eyes focused on me. I actually felt a lot safer with Amy, she made me feel confident, like I could actually do this!

**Amy POV**

'_Oh my gosh! I cant believe I'm holding hands with my Sonniku! I'm in heaven._'

I could feel a blush fighting onto my face whenever I looked down at our hands. His hands were so warm and comforting. Whenever I looked at Sonic he seemed to be smiling. It felt so good to hold hands with him, and I loved helping him.

"Alright Sonic, you seem to have the kicking down. Now I'm going to let go!" I replied.

"Um... I'm not so sure about..." he stammered.

I let go and he sank like a rock! I reached down and fished him out. He gasped for air when I pulled him out.

"I- I thought I was going to die!" he gasped.

"Sonic? The water's three ft. deep." Amy noted.

Sonic looked down. He blushed. We tried again, with the same result.

**Sonic POV**

I sank to the bottom again. I opened my eyes to see Amy's blurry figure above the waves. I reached up and grabbed something. I pulled myself up holding onto it. Then I felt a familiar softness. I nervously followed my arm. It led all the way to Amy's... oh shit!

"Sonniku... how many times... are you going to try and feel me up?" Amy growled.

She grabbed me by my quill and tossed me farther out to sea! Why me?

**Amy POV**

I flung Sonic as far as I could. Then I smirked deviously.

"Amy are you crazy!?" Shouted a voice.

I turned and saw everyone running up to me. I smiled.

"Don't worry Tails! We are all born with the subconcious knowledge to swim. When faced with a life threatening situation that knowledge will kick in!" Amy answered.

Everyone turned to where Sonic had landed. After a bit they saw air bubbles surface, and Amy paled.

"Uh-oh."

**Sonic POV**

I sank down to the bottom of the sea. I landed at the sandy bottom. I folded my arms. I sat there and sighed underwater. After a bit my air disappeared. I imagined a countdown of five seconds with dramatic music playing and counting down.

Then I heard a splash, I looked up and saw a figure coming towards me. Then my air was gone and I blacked out.

My eyes opened and I saw Nicole there. I sighed with relief as Nicole blushed.

"Nicole? You saved my life?" I asked wearily.

"Yes it's because... I love you!" Nicole confessed.

If I wasn't so out of it I would've jumped with joy.

"Me too! I've always loved you... always... always..." I repeated

Nicole leaned in. She kissed me. I returned it with amazing passion. Then I woke up.

I stared Shadow in the eyes. I instantly withdrew my tongue. he dropped me on the sand and walked away and threw up, as I threw up right were I sat. I sat up and looked around at everyone. Amy clamped onto me.

"Oh Sonniku! I'm so sorry! I'll never fling you into the sea for groping my breasts again!" Amy cried.

"Amy it's okay, I'm sorry too." I told her.

"Well why don't we try again tomorrow." Amy encouraged.

"Y'know Ames, Einstien described insanity as:_ Repeating the same process over and over again, and expecting different results._" I informed.

She narrowed her eyes at my comment. I sighed in dismal. I looked at her flashing a gentle smile.

"Let's just go inside, it's getting late." I offered.

**Amy POV**

We all agreed to go inside, it was getting late. Cream had seven rooms. We placed cards in a bag with a colored circle on it. There were two of each color. The roommates ended up being: Sonic and Scourge, Me and Blaze, Knuckles and Tails, Rouge and Cosmo, Nicole and Julie-Su, Cream and Rosy, and finally Silver and Shadow

We had a cookout for dinner. Who knew Shadow was able to cook such good hamburgers and hotdogs. Of course Sonic made some chili for the hotdogs. He Tails and Scourge scarfed them all down. I thought that if Scourge wasn't such an ass then he and Sonic could be good friends.

After dinner Cream suggested we tell ghost stories by candlelight. We all took a candle. Cream went first, wasn't the scariest story. Cream blew out her candle. Next was Knuckles, he told the story of an old Echidna tribe and how they were destroyed by a monster called Chaos. Shadow told us an alien story with creatures called the Black arms, and Silver told us a monster story about Iblis. Where did they come up with these stories? I could vaguely see Cream trembling. Poor girl. I put my arm around her. Tails told us about a Were-hog and his little friend named Chip and how they entered a mansion that was haunted. Two ghosts tried scaring them to woo a girl ghost who in turn fell in love with the hedgehog. not scary really.

"My Turn!" Sonic smirked deviously " It was a dark stormy night and a super fast super handsome hedgehog was taking a run through the forest, wen he came upon a haunted house!" Sonic began.

"That sounds like Tails' story." I interjected.

Sonic glanced at me.

"it's not the same." he countered "So, the hedgehog entered the dark and decrepit house. The inside was caked with dust and decorated with cob webs. The hedgehog entered cautiously. He found the kitchen and decided to make a snack. Inside the fridge was a whole plate of the most delectable chilidogs ever seen. He placed them in the microwave to heat them up. And when he took the first bite..."

Scourge and Tails were leaning in with anticipation as everyone else was confused.

"They were stale!"

Tails and Scourge screamed in horror. I face palmed myself. Sonic blew out his candle. Soon it was my turn. I rubbed my hands together.

"This is the story of two lovers..." I began.

**XXX**

"...And when he reached for the handle, he froze. For on the handle dangling from the door was the hook of the escaped killer!"

Cream screamed in terror. Everyone seemed to be scared, except Sonic Scourge Rosy and Shadow. I blew out my candle. There was a short pause. The room was covered in darkness. Finally thanks to Silver the lights turned on. Cream and Cosmo were shaking with fear.

"I think now would be a good time for bed." I suggested.

**Sonic POV**

I laid in my bed. I was on the verge of sleeping, but I had a lot to think about. Amy was hell bent on teaching me how to swim. Then Nicole was here, this was the perfect oppurtunity to put the plan into overdrive. I listened to Scourge snore in the bed next to me.

There was a faint knock on the door. I sat up and sauntered over to the door. I opened it to find Cream standing there. her knees were buckled.

"Mr. Sonic, I have to use the bathroom but I'm too scared to go by myself. Will you walk me there and back." She asked hesitantly.

I sighed. Poor girl, Amy must've scared her too much. I took her hand and walked her through the hallway as she directed me towards the bathroom. I waited as she used it.

"Mr. Sonic, are you still there?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

She repeated the question two or three more times before she came out. I walked her back to her room. Then I went back to my room. I regained my previous train of thought when I heard another small knock on the door.

I opened it and this time Rouge was there. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Um... it's very dark and I heard you walk Cream to the bathroom so I was hoping you could walk me too." Rouge blushed.

I nodded. We walked to the bathroom. We repeated the same scenario, where I waited outside the bathroom door and she asked if I was still there and I answered "yes". I walked her back to her room. As I laid down in my bed, another knock.

This time it was Cosmo.

"I'm sorry to wake you but..." She began.

"Bathroom?" I asked sleepily.

She nodded. We walked down the hall. I waited outside the bathroom door.

"Sonic are you still there?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

I began to nod off.

"Sonic?" she asked.

"…..."

"Waaaaaaaah!" She screamed.

I woke up instantly.

"No its okay I'm here!" I comforted.

I walked her back to her room and she went to bed. I laid down and closed my eyes. A few moments later I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see Rosy standing next to the door. I yawned and stretched before getting up.

"Yeah okay, let's go to the bathroom!" I muttered.

She stared at me blankly.

"Huh. bathroom? I'm just here to have some fun with my Scourgey!" She replied blushing.

I stared at her. I opened the door and pushed her out. Normally I would've let her do whatever crazy thing she was going to do, but I was too tired now. I laid down in my bed. I paused.

"I have to go to the bathroom too." I muttered.

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Amy there, She had her hand up ready to knock on the door. She jumped a bit when she saw me.

"Ames!"

"Sonniku, will you... walk me to the bathroom?" She asked.

I nodded, When we wee done our "business" I walked her back to her room.

"Hey Ames, where you scared by your own story too?" I asked.

"Yeah. You see, it's not really scary unless it scares me too." She explained.

I nodded. We walked back on silence.

"So I'll see you in a couple hours?" I asked.

She nodded. I turned and grabbed the door knob. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to be met with Amy's soft lips. She put a lot of passion into the kiss. I felt the urge to kiss back, but I was too shocked to do anything.

Amy broke the kiss and ran back into her room. i stood there dumbfounded. I touched my lips as the sensation lingered on them.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to sleep now!"

* * *

**Yay new chapter. Anybody spot the references? Also I've been wanting to write this one, just for the bathroom scene. my favorite part was Rosy! And yes it shall be a three parter! So yeah look forward to it! please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 12: Love Appears Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs. The characters are property of SEGA and the song verse is property of One Direction.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love Appears like a Shell on the Beach (Part 3)**

**Amy POV**

I sat at the breakfast table as Cream cooked everyone breakfast. Everybody but Sonic was awake. I can't believe I kissed Sonic last night! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And let me kiss you

My mental radio blared the one song I didn't want to play. That song makes me want to kiss him more! I can't kiss Sonic! He loves Nicole! My inner self shattered my minds radio with a huge hammer.

"GODDAMMIT!" I shouted.

I started bashing my head against the table. I looked up to see everyone staring awkwardly at me. I blushed and looked down at the table.

"Hey, there's my little Oceanid!" Greeted a voice.

"Gyaah! It wasn't my fault! One Direction made me do it!" I yelped.

Everyone just stared at me even more awkwardly. I blushed.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing... morning." I blushed.

"So, ready for another lesson?" He asked.

I nodded silently. He sat down next to me. I blushed.

'What do I do? I can't be around Sonic after I kissed him last night! Damn you hormones!' Amy growled in her mind.

**XXX**

We all stood on the porch of the beach house. Grey clouds packed the sky. The air was damp and cool.

"Wow, it looks like it's gonna rain." I noted.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic!' Rouge snapped.

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asked.

"This is Adabat! Tropical storms come and go! These things last about thirty seconds to three minutes!" Rouge informed.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Of course! Trust me!" Rouge smiled.

We all ran out to the beach. We set up the towels and chairs as well as umbrellas if it does rain. Sonic and I run into the ocean so we can get some lessons in before it rains. A few minutes afterwards a gentle rain begins. But we continue as it's not too bad.

The wind tends to pick up but I trust what Rouge told us.

**Rouge POV**

I smile as I lay down, I close my eyes. I feel the wind pick up. Someone pokes my arm. I lift my shades to see Cream.

"Ms. Rouge, do you think we should call them in? It looks very dangerous out there." She asked.

I waved my handat her.

"Oh don't worry Cream. They're…"

I turned to see them. My eyes widened.

"Amy!"

**Amy POV**

I pulled Sonic as he kicked. I felt the wind pick up.

"Amy!" Screamed a voice.

I turned to see Rouge looking at me Everyone turned and their eyes widened.

I turned and saw a ten foot wall of water coming at me! My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. I felt a warmth latch onto me!

_Splash!_

**XXX**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the cold hardness under my body. I shivered from the coldness. I looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. I seem to be inside a cold, dank, and moist cave. I turn to the entrance. A sea splashes against the entrance.

The sky is just as bleak and depressing as it was on the beach. Then I notice the passed out figure on my right; Sonic the Hedgehog.

My heart started to race. How did I end up trapped in a cave with Sonic? I turned to the entrance and saw the sea, and a raging storm in the sky. I was even more curious now. I tried to recall what had happened.

**45 Minutes ago…**

_I pulled Sonic as he kicked. I felt the wind pick up._

_"Amy!" Screamed a voice._

_I turned to see Rouge looking at me Everyone turned and their eyes widened._

_I turned and saw a ten foot wall of water coming at me! My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. I felt a warmth latch onto me!_

_Splash!_

_When I opened my eyes I found Sonic holding onto me in the middle of the ocean. He clutched me with one arm while swimming with the other. I saw a small stretch of land in the distance, I blacked out again._

**Now…**

Sonic saved me! He swam us to shore? That wave crashing on us must've activated his ability to swim. So it wasn't his life that needed to be in danger but… mine!

I jumped with joy.

"Take that Nicole! I mean sure you're safe on land with food water shelter and the necessities to survive, but I have Sonic in a dark dank cold cave!" I squealed silently.

It took a moment for that to register. I fell to my knees.

"Right… I'm gonna die." I sniffled.

"Ames?"

I caught my breath. Turning I saw Sonic twisting one of his quills like it was a drenched shirt.

"You okay?" He asked.

A blush slapped itself across my face. How much did her hear? Does he know my true feelings or did he just wake up? I tried to act normal. I inhaled deeply.

"FINE EVERYTHINGS FINE! I AM A-OKAY!" I yelled giving him a thumbs up.

He stared at me like I was a psycho. Of course I felt like one. I was so nervous I just shouted that. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I'm fine." I replied.

"Okay..."

An awkward silence settled between us. Finally I spoke up.

"It looks like we're trapped here." I judged.

"Looks like it." He agreed.

I looked across the sea, but the haze of rain blocked any small blotches of land if there were any. I turned to Sonic.

"Do you think you could use your Super speed to run across the water?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy again.

"Run across water? That's ludicrous!" He countered.

I knit my eyebrows.

"So you can run at the speed of sound, but you can't run fast enough to get across water?"

"I've never really thought about it. But it sounds crazy."

I rubbed my temples. He was stubborn.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to wait."

**XXX**

Sonic ran another lap around the cave. Now he was just a cobalt streak. I sighed in boredom. I felt cold as the moist air from the relentless storm had forced its way into the cave. I shivered.

'In times like these people would use body heat to keep warm.' Something whispered in my mind.

Just the thought of it; Sonic and I completely naked and cuddling in a cold gave. Our bare bodies pressing against each other, The urge to feel more to…

I blushed again. I wasn't going to think of that I love Sonic but that's too far! I felt the draft again and shivered. Sonic came to a halt.

"Ames, are you cold?" He asked.

"Um yeah, it's a little drafty." I confessed.

"Well you're bikini's probably still wet."

I nodded. He looked down at himself.

"I guess I'm a little cold too."

"maybe we should take them off." I blurted.

We both blushed simultaneously. He rubbed the back of his quills.

"Well yeah, that would dry them but…" He stammered.

We averted our gazes.

"I'm an idiot. That's not appropriate." I laughed nervously, trying to pass it off like a joke.

Sonic looked at me and then he raised his gaze to see something. He pointed behind me.

"Hey there's the solution!" He smiled.

I followed his army to see a small boulder. I raised an eyebrow.

**XXX**

We both sat on opposing sides of the boulder. Our bathing suits drying atop the boulder. I hugged myself to keep warm. But the idea of me and Sonic naked and isolated was still present in my mind. And now the reality of it was just increasing them.

**Sonic POV**

I sat on the cold floor of the cave. Images of Amy's nude body raced through my mind.

'I cannot believe that Ames is on the other side of this rock naked! So close, so plump. No as a man I must regain my morality! But she's like a delicious fruit salad, her blueberry nose, her strawberry ears, her watermelon smile, those apple slice legs and her perky mango shaped breasts. No! I must retain virtue! I am not like Scourge… except for the quills… and super speed… nonetheless I am not a pervert! Not a perv, not a perv, not a perv, not a… mangos!"

My ears dropped as I sighed. My mind had betrayed me.

"Sonniku?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah Ames?"

"I'm cold."

"Well I don't think our clothes are dry yet."

"I'm cold."

"I heard you."

"I'm cold."

"Why do you keep…!"

I turned to find Amy merely inched away from me. She was on her hands and knees. Her body completely revealed. Her chest was tan like mine which traveled down to her woman parts. She had pink furred hips collar bone and ribs. I could see everything. I blushed.  
"Amy, why are you here!?' I demanded turning away.

"You saved me." She said almost sounding entranced.

"I meant on this side of the boulder!"

"I'm cold Sonniku! I really am."

I groaned. Her warm arms wrapped around my chest. I felt her body press against mine.

"In times like these, it's wise to cuddle and use each other's body heat to keep warm." Amy informed.

I couldn't speak. I felt her soft mangos pressing against me. It was too stimulating.

"Amy I can feel your mangos … I mean beach balls… I mean warm soft sweaty a cups through a wet t-shirt…" I stammered.

"Shhh, it's okay Sonic. It's only natural." She whispered.

"You sat that but I don't think… did you just call me Sonic?"

Before she could reply we heard a loud voice.

"Sonic? Amy? Are you in there?"

We looked out towards the entrance to see Tails, Rouge Rosy Silver Blaze and Scourge in a life boat. Rouge held a megaphone.

"Guys!" I yelled.

They docked on the bank and Blaze lit her finger on fire so they could see in the cave. Once they approached us there was an awkward moment of silence as we both realized she was still hugging me and we were both naked. Finally Blaze put out the flame. Upon getting dressed and walking onto the beach Scourge and Rosy ganged up on me. Scourge stomped me into the ground and Rosy beat me with a green squeaky hammer. I don't know where she was hiding it and I'd like to keep it that way.

"What the hell were you two up to in that cave?" Scourge snapped.

"Don't tell me you defiled my Amy! Spill it hedgehog!" Rosy growled.

I smirked and decided to screw with them.

"Gladly. You see my friends… I am no longer a boy! Now I am… a **Man**!"

They both looked crestfallen.

"No! I underestimated him!" Scourge whined.

"Say it isn't so! Amy is no longer… pure!" Rody bawled.

"It was the only option we had to survive the cold darkness of the cave!" I continued.

As I watched them wallow in misery Amy smacked the back of my head.

"Why are you doing this! Now the whole school will think we had sex." She growled.

I chuckled.

"Fine! I'll set the record straight." I promised.

Asi walked over to the two I looked back at Amy. I remembered what had happened in the cave. She seemed dazed. What was going on with Amy rose?

* * *

**Hey i'm back! Sorry it took so long. My laptop was screwy so i got it fixed and then i had to screw with it and finally it's done. I love this chapter and the Sonic being a perv joke seems to be working. i actually had to figure out what could happen in this chapter, Once i figured that out i needed to write it and it took a bit but now it's finished! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but i know how it's going to go down. And it will introduce a new trio! Thank you to all my fans and readers who have stayed with me. Please R&R.**


End file.
